La Mort Noire
by Dexterine
Summary: Une chasse ordinaire. Dean avait disparu. Après une folle nuit d’inquiétude John découvre ce qu’il s’est passé. Il se retrouve face à son pire cauchemar. Le pire ? Peutêtre pas. Tapie dans le sang, la Mort Noire s’apprête à frapper…
1. Un coup de téléphone

_**Chapitre 1 : un coup de téléphone**_

* * *

- Merde, c'est mon téléphone

John essayait d'attraper son portable qui vibrait dans la poche arrière de son jean, mais avec un 45. dans une main et un vieux bouquin d'ésotérisme dans l'autre, sans compter une douleur à l'épaule assez désagréable, l'exercice était assez difficile.

- John – cria Bobby – on a pas trop le temps là… Cette salope peut revenir

Le portable avait arrêté de vibrer avant que John puisse l'atteindre.

- Hum, non, je crois qu'elle a son compte répondit Flinn d'une voix calme

- Qu'est ce que t'en sais ? lança Bobby.

- Parce que j'ai pris le temps de faire des recherches, je me lance pas tête baissée sur un cas sans savoir de quoi il s'agit et comment le tuer. T'as un problème avec ça Bobby ?

- C'est pas avec ça que j'ai un problème…

- Hey ! Vous allez la fermer tous les deux, vous êtes pires que mes gosses… jeta John. Je suis d'accord avec Flinn, selon ce bouquin – il montra de la tête le vieil ouvrage qu'il tenait dans une main – le rituel qu'on vient de faire est radical. Elle est morte, on remballe.

Bobby et Flinn se regardèrent pendant un bon moment sans rien dire. Ces deux là passaient leur temps à se tirer dans les pattes. Parfois John se disait qu'un jour ils finiraient par se tirer dessus au sens propre.

Finalement, les trois chasseurs commencèrent à ramasser les bougies, l'encens et tous les autres « machins mystiques » comme les appelait Bobby.

- John … dit Flinn

- Quoi ?

- Tu vibres.

- Putain de téléphone.

C'était au moins la 10ème fois depuis le début de la soirée que son portable vibrait. Malheureusement quand on est face à une espèce de Banshee (selon Flinn en tout cas parce que selon Bobby ces histoires de Banshee c'est de « la merde en barre ») qui vous envoie voler contre les platanes, on a pas trop le temps d'aller faire la causette à celui qui a la bonne idée de vous appeler à 3h du mat.

_Qui m'appelle à 3h du mat d'ailleurs_, se demandait John. Il réussit à sortir le dit téléphone de sa poche arrière, le numéro du motel s'affichait sur l'écran.

- Allo ? Lança John brusquement

- Papa ?

- Sam ? Qu'est ce que tu… ? Tout va bien ? - Le ton du chasseur était toujours aussi brusque mais teinté d'un soupçon d'inquiétude

- Je sais pas, il se passe un truc bizarre. Ca fait une heure que j'essaie de t'appeler.

- Quel truc bizarre, où est ton frère ?

- Ben justement… c'est ça qui est bizarre.

- Sam je suis fatigué, s'il te plait, tu veux bien me la faire courte.. ? Ton frère et toi vous allez bien ?

- Moi oui, ça va. Dean j'en sais rien. C'est pour ça que ça fait 10 fois que je t'appelle ! - La voix du jeune garçon faisait écho à celle du chasseur. Déjà à 11 ans Sam savait exactement comment imiter le ton rude et énervé de son père. Et justement ça avait le don d'irriter John au plus haut point. C'était le but recherché d'ailleurs.

- Passe-moi ton frère.

- Il n'est pas là.

- Comment ça il n'est pas là ? Il est 3h du matin !

- Il est parti au milieu de la nuit.

- Quoi ? Parti ? Parti où ?

- J'en sais rien. Papa c'est vraiment bizarre, je comprends rien. Quand est ce qu tu rentres ?

- Euh… on a fini, je devais déposer Bobby et Flinn à Topeka… Tu es tout seul ?

- Oui, je viens de te dire que Dean est parti !

- Ok ok ! Bon, j'arrive, je serais là dans une heure environ, je fais aussi vite que je peux Sam.

- Ok..

- Vérifie les fenêtres…

- …les lignes de sel, les portes, blablabla, je sais, t'inquiète pas. - Coupa Sam.

- Ne bouge pas de la maison.

- Dépêche-toi papa. Je… euh.. enfin j'ai peur…

- J'arrive Sammy.

- John raccrocha son téléphone. Pendant un petit moment il resta sans bouger à regarder ses pieds.

- John ? Tout va bien ? Demanda Flinn en voyant l'attitude de son ami

- John ne releva même pas la tête.

- Je vais le tuer. Lança-t-il les yeux plongés sur ses chaussures.

- Si tu parles du monstre du jour, c'est déjà fait. Et si tu parles de Flinn, t'as ma bénédiction ! Jeta Bobby avec un regard amusé au suscité Flinn qui ne prit même pas la peine de le regarder.

- Non, Dean, je vais le tuer.

- Allons John, tuer ses enfants c'est pas très sain. Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? Bobby souriait.

Il fallait bien avouer que la famille Winchester était un mystère pour lui. John était un « putain de chasseur », ça ne faisait aucun doute. Donnez-lui un couteau à beurre et un peu d'eau bénite et il vous dégomme une demi-douzaine de monstres psychopathes.

En plus d'être un sacré bon tueur c'était aussi un sacré bon traqueur. Parfois Bobby en arrivait presque à éprouver de la pitié pour ces pauvres esprits torturés que le père Winchester prenait en chasse. Ils n'avaient pas la moindre chance. Quand on partait à la chasse avec John, mieux valait être du bon côté du fusil… Flinn le savait aussi, c'était rassurant d'avoir un type comme John dans son équipe.

Par contre, en tant que père… c'était une autre histoire. Bobby n'avait pas d'enfants, difficile de comparer dans ces cas là. Impossible de faire la moindre remarque à John de toute façon, la réponse était toujours là même _« N'essaie pas de me dire comment je doit élever mes garçons Bobby, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est_ ». Même si le vieux chasseur aimait bien jouer les ogres rustres et sauvages qui mangent les petits enfants, Bobby devait bien avouer qu'il adorait les fils Winchester. Il ne le dirait jamais haut et fort… De toute façon tout le monde le savait... Ces deux gamins là savaient être aussi mignons qu'énervants quand ils le voulaient, et ça les rendait encore plus adorables pour Bobby. « _Et merde, je pense comme une bonne femme_ » se disait-il souvent quand il pensait à eux.

John finit par relever la tête de ses rangers boueuses. Il jeta un œil à la voiture garée le long de la route.

- Il faut que je rentre à Islington, je n'ai pas le temps de vous déposer à Topeka, désolé, vous venez avec moi.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe John ?

- Dean est parti. Il a laissé Sam seul au motel. On ne sait pas où il est.

- Merde… lâcha Flinn. T'inquiète pas, on va le retrouver !

C'est plutôt à lui de s'inquiéter parce que si je découvre qu'il est parti au milieu de la nuit pour aller à cette fête chez ses copains, je le tue.


	2. Va t en sammy

_**Chapitre 2 : « Va-t-en Sammy ».**_

* * *

La route entre Islington et la forêt de Bayron où Bobby, Flinn et John avaient tué la Banshee était sinueuse et sombre. D'habitude, et avec une personne normale au volant, il aurait fallut près de deux heures pour relier les deux points. Mais ce n'était pas une personne normale qui conduisait, c'était John Winchester, 1h30 de trajet au maximum. Mieux, c'était John Winchester énervé, 1h00. Pire, c'était John Winchester énervé ET inquiet pour ses fils, 45 minutes à tout casser. Bobby et Flinn se cramponnaient comme ils pouvaient dans l'impala qui prenait des virages en aiguille à 200 km/h. Inutile d'essayer de dire quoi que ce soit dans ces cas là, la moindre remarque du genre « _Tu sais, on est pas nécessairement obligé de mourir dans un accident de voiture_ » ne conduirait qu'a une augmentation de la vitesse… si c'était encore possible. 

Bobby et Flinn restaient donc silencieux, agrippés de toutes leurs forces aux sièges de l'Impala.

La voiture s'arrêta devant le motel dans un crissement de pneus à réveiller les morts. John bondit littéralement hors du véhicule pour se diriger vers la chambre 114 qu'il occupait depuis 3 semaines avec ses fils. Bobby et Flinn n'avaient même pas eu le temps d'ouvrir une portière quand ils virent leur ami rentrer en trombe dans la chambre.

- Je sais pas pour toi Bobby, mais moi je serais d'avis de rester dehors, ni vu, ni connu. Ca m'a tout l'air d'être un drame familial à la Winchester, je ne suis pas sur d'avoir envie de m'en mêler.

- Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec toi on n'a même pas un petit whisky pour fêter ça.

Flinn sourit à Bobby. Après tout ce n'était pas un mauvais bougre. Ils passaient leur temps à se disputer sur tout et rien mais ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre pendant une chasse. Face à John Winchester en mode « papa poule » il valait mieux ne pas s'en mêler, question de survie. Serrons les coudes et restons solidaires, surtout n'y allons pas.

- Sam ? C'est moi.

Sam était allongé sur un lit, la télécommande dans les mains, endormi devant la télé. La porte qui avait voltigé à l'entrée fracassante de son père l'avait réveillé en sursaut.

- Papa, Dean n'est toujours pas là… - ça ressemblait autant à une affirmation qu'a une question.

- Je vois ça. – John fit un tour d'horizon rapide de la chambre. Il savait que c'était ridicule. Dean n'était certainement pas caché dans un coin depuis 1h, mais il fallait au moins qu'il regarde, juste… pour être sur. – Sam, dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

Sam regarda son père venir s'asseoir sur le lit où il se trouvait, c'était le lit de Dean. Il n'était même pas défait.

- Et bien, c'était une journée normale, tu vois. J'ai fais mes devoirs une bonne partie de la soirée, et Dean est allé chez un copain.

- Quel copain ? Le ton de John était vraiment brutal, dans ces cas là il ressemblait à un flic pendant un interrogatoire.

- Tom je crois, tu sais c'est un grand blond dans la classe de Dean, on l'avait ramené en voiture une fois tu te rappelles ? Il n'habite pas loin d'ici.

- Oui je me rappelle.

- Bon et bien Dean à dit qu'il passait chez lui pour récupérer un CD, il a dit qu'il en avait pour 2 minutes mais en fait, il est revenu au moins 2h après.

- Il t'a laissé pendant tout ce temps ? Qu'est ce qu'il a fait pendant 2h ?

- Je ne sais pas, je lui ai demandé, il m'a dit qu'il était avec son copain, que ça me regardait pas. Il était bizarre.

- Comment ça bizarre ?

- Hum…

- Sam ?

- Je sais pas papa. C'était pas le Dean de d'habitude. Il avait l'air fatigué, d'habitude on parle tout le temps lui et moi, il me raconte plein de trucs avec ses copains.. mais là il me disait rien, il me parlait pas du tout. Je lui ai dit que j'avais faim, c'était l'heure de manger… il m'a regardé bizarrement. Je ne sais pas. A un moment il m'a dit de m'en aller.

- Quoi ?

- Oui… il m'a regardé et il m'a dit « Va-t'en Sammy ».

John se demandait quelle mouche pouvait bien avoir piqué son fils. Dean était un ado avec tout ce qui va avec, les filles, les problèmes existentiels, envie de s'émanciper… mais Dean était surtout un bon garçon qui avait conscience de ses responsabilités et qui, quoi qu'il arrive, obéissait toujours aux ordres et surtout à **l'ordre **: « _Veille sur Sammy_ ». Il arrivait (souvent) que les deux garçons se chamaillent, se disent des horreurs même parfois, mais ça ne changeait rien à l'affection qu'ils se portaient et surtout pas à la « mission » de Dean.

- Je lui ai demandé de quoi il parlait et il s'est arrêté net, il a regardé par terre pendant un bon moment. Il ne me répondait plus, tu sais, comme quand on met le magnétoscope sur pause. Et puis il a relevé la tête, il m'a souris et il m'a demandé ce que je voulais manger.

- Quoi ? c'est tout ?

- Non, attends. Pendant qu'on mangeait j'ai essayé de lui demander ce qu'il avait mais il m'a dit que c'était rien. Il avait l'air d'être redevenu normal, tu vois. Après je suis allé me coucher, il regardait la télé. Je dormais bien et d'un coup il m'a réveillé. Il s'est assis sur mon lit à côté de moi et il m'a serré dans ses bras.

John regardait son jeune fils l'air très étonné. Sam ne mentait pas, il le savait, mais il lui était difficile d'imaginer la scène. Depuis que Dean avait 10 ans il avait décrété que pleurer c'était pour les filles, et que les câlins c'était un truc de tapette. John avait bien sur répondu en disant qu'il ne voulait plus entendre ce genre de mots dans la bouche de son fils. Dean avait répondu fièrement –« _N'empêches !_ ».

C'était vrai que chez les Winchester on était pas vraiment du genre « _épanchement de sentiments_ », mais quelque part ça avait blessé John de voir que son fils adoré marchait dans ses traces. Secrètement il aurait voulu autre chose, même si à l'extérieur il répétait à Dean comme c'est important de s'endurcire. Dean, le bon soldat, qui écoutait et appliquait les ordres à la lettre. « _Je te dis de ne pas pleurer alors tu ne pleure pas_ ». Mais, même s'il ne les montre pas, peut-on aussi lui interdire de ressentir des émotions ? John se demandait, s'il ordonnait à Dean de se jeter du haut d'un immeuble, est ce qu'il le ferait… ? Parfois la réponse lui apparaissait, claire comme le verre : oui. Mais parfois seulement… le reste du temps il préférait ne même pas se poser la question.

- Je sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça papa, il m'a serré fort, il m'a dit qu'il devait partir. Et il est parti.

« _Et il est parti _». La phrase résonna quelques minutes dans la tête du père avant qu'il réussisse à penser. Ce soir il y avait cette fête chez un copain, Dean avait demandé à son père s'il pouvait y aller, John avait dit oui. Cette chasse à la Banshee lui était tombée dessus au dernier moment et le père Winchester avait demandé à son aîné de rester pour veiller sur le jeune Sam. Dean n'a même pas bronché, même pas sourcillé. Tout ce que John à entendu c'est un « _Oui monsieur_ » convaincu. Tant mieux. C'était tellement facile avec Dean. Il comprenait les responsabilités et les priorités. Pas besoin de passer du temps à lui expliquer que la fête était moins importante que la vie de son frère. Est-ce que Dean avait fini par désobéir ? John ne comprenait vraiment pas. D'un côté il espérait que ce soit ça, au moins Dean était en sécurité en ce moment avec ses amis, il aurait une très sérieuse explication avec lui à son retour et tout serait réglé, comme avant. Mais d'un autre côté, quelque chose clochait dans toute cette histoire. Ce comportement, ce n'était tellement pas celui de son fils aîné. John ne comprenait pas.

- Ok Sam. Bobby et Flinn sont avec moi, ils sont à la voiture. Je vais demander à Bobby de rester avec toi pendant que tu vas te recoucher.

- Mais Dean ?

- Je vais le retrouver, j'emmène Flinn avec moi et on y passera la nuit s'il le faut mais ton frère sera là au petit déjeuner ok ?

- Ok.

John caressa quelques minutes la tête de son jeune fils. Il sentait son inquiétude irradier de tout son corps et commencer à le contaminer.

- Rendors-toi bonhomme, je te ramène ton frère.  
- Promis ?  
- Promis.  
- Papa ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Euh… ne le tue pas hein… ?

John regarda son fils avec étonnement, au fond il savait ce qu'il voulait dire, les colères de John Winchester étaient redoutables. Dean, plus que n'importe qui le savait très bien. Il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'idée de frapper l'un des garçons (enfin… frapper Dean parce que même s'il avait voulu frapper Sam sa main serait forcément retombée sur le frère aîné qui se serait interposé) mais quand il s'agissait de hurler ou de punir, John faisait des miracles.

Le chasseur sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers ses deux amis accoudés à l'impala. Flinn parla le premier.

- Alors John, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Le père Winchester raconta aux 2 chasseurs l'histoire que Sam venait de lui conter. Bobby et Flinn qui connaissaient bien les deux garçons et leur relation fusionnelle étaient aussi perdus que John.

- J'ai dis à Sam que tu resterais avec lui Bobby. Je ne veux pas le laisser seul et je sais que vous êtes cul et chemise tous les deux, tu sauras certainement le rassurer.

- Euh… enfin tu sais John, moi, les enfants…

- Bobby s'il te plait ?

- Ok ok. Faites-moi plaisir et trouvez Dean, passez-lui un savon de ma part pour m'avoir obligé à tenir le crachoir à un gamin de 11 ans pendant toute une nuit.

- Il dort Bobby.

- Ouais…

Au fond ça ne dérangeait pas Bobby tant que ça, il aimait bien le petit Sammy, et quand personne ne les entendaient, ils passaient beaucoup de temps à discuter tous les deux. C'était un gamin particulièrement futé. Bobby se dirigea vers la chambre laissant le père de plus en plus inquiet et son « ami » Flinn sur le parking.

- Ok, John, je te propose qu'on commence par aller à cette fameuse fête.

John ne répondait pas. Il regardait l'obscurité de la route sans bouger.

On va le retrouver, tu sais ? Il a 15 ans, il veut faire ses propres trucs. C'est un coureur de jupons ton fils, ça m'étonnerai pas de le retrouver dans un coin sombre avec une belle demoiselle… - Flinn riait doucement, voyant que John ne répondait pas il s'éclaircit la gorge et reprit sur un ton sérieux – John, je ne connais personne qui soit plus responsable et mature que Dean, à son age c'est du jamais vu. Il sait ce qui se cache dans le noir et grâce à toi, il sait se défendre. Crois-moi John, il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter.

John regarda Flinn droit dans les yeux. Merde, il détestait ça, le regard du père Winchester était si lourd et si profond, il vous transperçait à chaque fois.

- Ok. Monte dans la voiture, la fête était à 2 pâtés de maison d'ici. Je vais récupérer Dean, lui botter les fesses, et ensuite j'aurais besoin d'une bière.


	3. La disparition

_**Chapitre 3 : La disparition**_

* * *

La maison de Tom Presky était encore toute éclairée à 4h. On pouvait compter une bonne dizaine de voitures garées devant le portail. John gara l'Impala le long du trottoir. 

- On est chez qui exactement ?  
- Un gamin qui s'appelle Tom, un copain de Dean.

Les deux hommes pouvaient entendre la « musique » de la fête depuis l'extérieur. « _Comme si c'était de la musique… les jeunes ont des goûts de chiottes_ » pensa Flinn.

Il leur aura fallut sonner 4 ou 5 fois avant qu'une jeune fille d'environ 16 ans ne viennent leur ouvrir. Elle n'avait pas l'air très en forme…

- Ah merde… les flics… euh… on est désolé hein, on va faire moins de bruit. Salut.

Au moment où elle allait fermer la porte John s'avança dans l'embrasure :

- Non, on est pas flics, je cherche mon fils.

La fille n'arrêtait pas de glousser, elle semblait complètement ivre.

- A quoi il s'appelle ? Comment il ressemble, je veux dire ?

John et Flinn échangèrent un regard perplexe.

- Dean, Dean Winchester.  
- Connais pas.

Sentant que John était sur le point de défoncer la porte, et par extension d'écraser la fille qui se trouvait au milieu, Flinn demanda simplement.

- Pourrait-on parler à Tom ? Celui qui organise la soirée ? S'il te plait ?

La fille se retourna vers la fête qui battait son plein et appela, ou plutôt hurla, le prénom de Tom dans toute la maison. Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune garçon blond que John connaissait apparu à la porte.

- Mr. Winchester ?

- Tom, je cherche Dean.

- Il n'est pas là, il a appelé dans l'après midi en disant qu'il avait un empêchement et qu'il ne viendrait pas.

Le visage de John se décomposa d'un seul coup. Ca n'échappa pas à Flinn qui prit le relais :

- Mais Dean est venu chez toi cet après midi non ? Pour récupérer un CD ?

- Ah non désolé, je l'ai pas vu depuis hier. Vous êtes là pour le CD ? Attendez 2 minutes je vais le chercher.

Flinn regardait John se décomposer littéralement. Il n'était pas télépathe mais il pouvait entendre les pensées de son ami comme si il lui parlait en face à face. « _Si Dean n'est pas venu dans l'après midi, où était-il pendant 2h ?_ » « _Pourquoi a-t-il menti à Sammy_ » et surtout « _Où est-il ?_ » .

- Non, garde le CD c'est bon. Euh Tom, c'est ça ? – le jeune homme acquiesça – tu as le numéro de téléphone des Winchester, si jamais tu le vois, dis lui qu'on le cherche et appelle nous, d'accord ?

- euh… oui d'accord…

- Merci Tom.

C'est Flinn qui avait fini la conversation, John n'était pas capable d'articuler deux mots.

Arrivés à la voiture Flinn s'apprêtait à prendre le volant, mais finalement le père Winchester lui arracha les clefs des mains. Il se positionna devant lui, les yeux enfoncés droit dans les siens.

- Où est ce qu'il est passé ?

Flinn était à la fois surpris et effrayé

- euh… j'en sais rien John…

Le regard de John semblait un peu moins dur, et un peu plus triste, il resta planté dans celui de son ami pendant d'interminables secondes avant que John ne se mette à regarder le bout de la rue qui s'enfonçait dans la nuit.

"_Où es ce que tu es Dean… ?_ " lâcha-t-il dans un souffle

Le ton du père fit frémir Flinn. Il sentait toute l'inquiétude de John dans ces quelques mots. Si au départ le chasseur était surtout en colère, maintenant il avait vraiment peur.

- On ne peut rien faire John, on a pas de piste. On va rentrer au motel, et attendre. Il va bien finir par revenir.

Non. C'est une petite ville, je vérifierais toutes les rues s'il le faut. Tu n'as qu'a rentrer. J'ai promis à Sam que Dean serait là pour le petit déjeuner et je n'ai pas l'habitude de mentir.

La détermination de John était palpable. Il venait de se mettre en mode « chasseur » et rien ne pouvait se mettre sur son chemin. John était redoutable quand il s'agissait de traquer un monstre, il était encore pire quand il s'agissait de retrouver un de ses fils.

- Je reste avec toi John.

Les deux hommes remontèrent en voiture, le père Winchester au volant. Ils sillonnèrent un nombre incalculable de rues. Le silence dans l'impala était atrocement pesant mais Flinn n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche. Les yeux de John étaient figés sur la route, rien ne pouvait troubler son attention.

Il devait être 6h du matin quand le portable vibra. John se jeta dessus.

- Allo ?

- John, c'est Bobby.

- Il est revenu?

- Euh… non pas vraiment.

- Comment ça pas vraiment ?

- Je sais où il est John.

Le coup de frein fut tellement brutal que s'il n'avait pas eu sa ceinture Flinn aurait volé au travers du pare-brise.

- Où ? John hurlait presque

- A l'hôpital, John. Ils viennent d'appeler.

Silence. John n'arrivait pas à faire fonctionner son cerveau normalement. Cette nuit avait été tellement dure. Il était si inquiet. Qu'est ce que Bobby venait de dire ? L'hôpital. L'hôpital ?? Comment ça l'hôpital ???

- Quel hôpital ? Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

Flinn qui n'entendait qu'une partie de la conversation essayait de tout remettre en place pour comprendre mais le mot hôpital se suffisait à lui-même.

- St.Marie sur Baker Street. Tu devrais y aller.

- Evidemment que je vais y aller !

La voiture fit un demi-tour sur route assez violent, Flinn se tapa la tête contre la vitre passager. John fonçait vers l'hôpital.

- Bobby, qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ?

- Je ne suis pas de la famille, ils n'ont pas voulu me le dire. En tout cas il est vivant, c'est tout ce que j'ai pu leur extirper.

- Ok… ok…

John essayait de se rassurer lui-même, mais des tas de pensées lui venaient à l'esprit en même temps. _Et si la Banshee n'était pas morte et qu'elle avait voulu s'en prendre à Dean ? Et si c'était autre chose ? La chose qui a tué Mary… ? Non.. Merde John ! Arrête tes conneries et roule _!

Il ne fallut pas plus de 15 minutes à l'impala pour se retrouver garée en triple file près de l'hôpital.

John et Flint arrivèrent à l'accueil pour se retrouver face à une infirmière d'au moins 200 kg qui n'avait pas l'air commode.

- S'il vous plait ? Je cherche mon fils. Il a été admis ici tôt dans la matinée.

- Son nom ? La voix de l'infirmière allait très bien avec son allure, rude et monotone.

- Tanner, Dean. Il a 15 ans.

L'infirmière, Holly, selon son badge, tapota sur son ordinateur et mâchonnant son chewing-gum.

- Faut voir avec le docteur Minhder.  
- Génial, je le trouve où ? – le ton de John était particulièrement agressif, ce qui n'échappa pas à Holly. Elle le regarda pendant un bon moment sans rien dire ni faire. Finalement elle attrapa le micro de l'hôpital et avec sa voix désagréable déclara :

« _Le docteur Minhder est demandé à l'accueil, le docteur Minhder s'il vous plait_. »

Lâchant le micro elle continua s'adressant à Flinn :

- Dites à votre copain d'attendre quelques minutes, le docteur arrive.

John ne broncha pas. Flinn la remercia.

A peine une minute plus tard une blouse blanche fit son apparition. Le docteur n'était pas tout jeune, d'origine indienne certainement, avec des petites lunettes rondes. Le plus intéressant était son badge qui indiquait son nom, Dr. Minhder. John s'approcha de lui :

- Dr. Minhder, je m'appelle John Tanner, mon fils a été admis ici dans la matinée. On m'a dit que vous pourriez me renseigner.

- Bonjour monsieur. Effectivement je m'occupe de Dean, que vous a-t-on dit exactement sur son état ?

- Rien justement. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il est là.

- D'accord.

Le docteur venait tout juste de remarquer Flinn. S'adressant à lui :

- Vous êtes de la famille ?

- Non, juste un ami.

- Bien dans ce cas je vais vous demander d'attendre ici.

Le Dr. Mindher invita John à le suivre dans une pièce séparée.

- Docteur ?

- Bien, monsieur Tanner, l'état de santé de votre fils est inquiétant. Il s'est noyé dans le fleuve.

John en eu le souffle coupé. _Noyé ? Il avait bien entendu ? Comment peut-on se noyer quand on nage comme un poisson ? Comment Dean-a-t-il pu tomber dans le fleuve ? Qui l'y a poussé ? Qui a fait ça !_ Quoi que ce soit, John savait déjà qu'il le chasserait et lui ferait payer.

- Quand il est arrivé ici, il était en hypothermie et on ne sait pas exactement si son cerveau à manqué d'oxygène. Actuellement il est maintenu en coma artificiel. Nous avons besoin de votre autorisation pour le débrancher et voir s'il respire et se réveille de lui-même.

John restait silencieux. La nouvelle était comme un coup de massue.

- Mr. Tanner, nous avons un pronostic positif sur votre fils. Il n'a pas passé beaucoup de temps dans l'eau, heureusement il y avait des policiers qui patrouillaient dans le coin. Ils ont assisté à la scène et l'ont sortit de l'eau rapidement.

- Assisté à la scène ? Il y a des témoins alors ? Qui a fait ça ? Qui a noyé Dean ?

Le médecin regardait John avec un regard indéfinissable, entre l'incompréhension et la pitié.

- Mr. Tanner. Personne n'a noyé votre fils, il a sauté d'un pont. C'est une tentative de suicide.


	4. Le saut de l'ange

_**Chapitre 4 : Le saut de l'ange**_

* * *

Bizarrement c'était clair. L'esprit logique de détective de John commençait à remettre les choses en place. Dean qui disparaît pendant 2h, personne ne sait où il va. Repérer les lieux peut être. Il revient, agit étrangement envers son frère. Il a du prendre sa décision dans la nuit. Il a réveillé Sam, …pour lui dire adieu. Et il a sauté. C'était clair.

La mécanique du « comment » était peut être évidente, le « pourquoi » torturait John. En entendant les mots du médécin il lui avait semblé que le sol s'ouvrait sous ses pieds. En une fraction de seconde une centaine de choses lui étaient passé par la tête « _non, pas Dean, il ne ferait jamais ça _»… « _il ne parle jamais de ce qu'il ressent peut être qu'il allait mal_ »… _« Je n'aurais jamais dû les laisser seuls_ » … « _J'ai mis tellement de choses sur ses épaules_ » … « _J'aurais dû le laisser aller à cette soirée »… « Mary… pardonne moi _»…

Finalement John réussi à bredouiller quelques mots :

- Un suicide… vous êtes surs… ?  
- 5 policiers peuvent témoigner de l'avoir vu enjamber la balustrade, se tenir un moment comme ça au bord du pont et finir par sauter. Je suis désolé. Est-ce que votre fils avait des problèmes de dépression ?

John n'écoutait déjà plus.

- Je veux le voir.  
- Oui bien sur. Suivez-moi.

Le médecin conduisit John à l'étage.

Arrivés devant la porte de la chambre 142, Dr. Minhder s'arrêta pour prévenir John.

- Il y a beaucoup de machines autour de lui, ça peut paraître impressionnant. Le respirateur surtout. Nous allons vous laisser quelques minutes avec lui, ensuite nous devrons vous expliquer ce que nous comptons faire, nous devrons le débrancher pour vérifier l'état du cerveau, d'accord ?

John acquiesça, puis entra dans la chambre.

Dean avait l'air tout petit branché à ses énormes machines. C'était effrayant. John avança tout doucement vers son fils, il était mort de peur. Jamais encore il n'avait vu Dean comme ça. Blessé oui, des millions de fois. Des écorchures, des brûlures, des douleurs, des os cassés… mais jamais ça. Jamais cette couleur blanche de cadavre, jamais tous ces tuyaux plantés dans ses veines, jamais ce respirateur enfoncé dans sa gorge et jamais ces horrible « bips » dans tous les sens.

Et ce n'était pas le pire. Le pire c'était que Dean avait sauté d'un pont. Un suicide. John était au bord des larmes. Il osait a peine toucher son fils. Doucement il lui attrapa la main. Plus doucement encore il posa son autre main sur son front et se pencha vers lui. A son oreille il murmura :

- Dean… Dean… je suis désolé… Pourquoi tu as fais ça…

Il ne pouvait plus l'empêcher maintenant, il pleurait.

Flinn était resté dans la salle d'attente. Ca faisait une bonne demi-heure maintenant. C'était horrible cette attente. Soudain il reconnut la silhouette sombre de John au fond d'un couloir. Il se leva et attendit que son ami vienne vers lui.

Evidemment pour que Dean finisse à l'hôpital, il devait s'être passé quelque chose de grave mais ce qui surpris le plus Flinn, c'était les yeux de John. Des yeux d'une tristesse absolue et remplis de larmes. C'était définitivement grave.

- John…

Flinn ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, il ne savait même pas ce qui c'était passé. John le regarda, droit dans les yeux comme d'habitude. Mais cette fois son regard n'était pas dur et intransigeant mais plutôt vide et abattu.

- Il a sauté d'un pont. …il a voulu se suicider.

Les mots du père Winchester entrèrent directement dans le cœur du chasseur, comme une lame de couteau. Avait-il bien entendu ? Dean Winchester ? Le Dean Winchester qu'il connaissait ?

- John… c'est impossible... Je… enfin... Dean… c'est…

John regardait ailleurs. Il avait l'air perdu. Flinn compris que tout était vrai. Sentant que le père n'était plus vraiment en état de faire quoi que ce soit, il prit les devants.

- Ok, je vais téléphoner à Bobby. Lui et Sam doivent être inquiets. On dira à Sam que c'est un accident. Inutile de l'inquiéter plus que ça.  
- Merci Flinn.

Quelques heures plus tard le Dr. Minhder avait rejoint les deux chasseurs dans la chambre de Dean pour procéder au test dont il avait parlé. John se sentait terriblement mal.

_Et s'il ne respirait plus de lui-même… Merde… si je le perdais… je l'ai déjà perdu…_

- Maintenant nous allons débrancher le respirateur pour voir si l'automatisme de la respiration et revenu, ça nous donnera une bonne indication de l'endommagement du cerveau si endommagement il y a. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ses fonctions vitales, Mr. Tanner, nous le surveillons de près.

Et là commencèrent les minutes les plus longues de la vie de John Winchester. Ils étaient 6 dans la salle. Les deux chasseurs, deux médecins, et deux infirmières. Il y avait Dean, bien sur, petite chose blanche et fragile. Le respirateur glissa doucement le long de sa gorge jusqu'à sortir complètement. Le Dr Mindher armé de son stéthoscope était penché sur l'adolescent. John se rongeait les ongles jusqu'au sang. C'était définitivement une des pires journées de sa vie.

- Il respire. Déclara le médecin.

John relâcha un soupir qu'il n'avait même pas eu conscience de retenir.

- Ca veut dire qu'il va bien ? Docteur ?

- Oui Mr. Tanner, ça veut dire que son cerveau n'est pas gravement endommagé et qu'il à de bonnes chances de récupérer complètement. Nous allons le sortir du coma artificiel, il devrait se réveiller dans quelques heures.

Flinn qui avait pausé la main sur l'épaule de son ami pendant toute l'opération le senti se détendre légèrement à cette nouvelle.

- Mr. Tanner, il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire maintenant. Il ne se réveillera pas avant ce soir. Vous avez l'air épuisé. Rentrez chez vous, dormez un peu et revenez plus tard.  
- Non docteur, je veux rester.  
- John - c'était maintenant Flinn qui parlait, la main toujours sur l'épaule du chasseur – Sammy doit être mort de trouille. Il a besoin que tu lui dise comment va son frère, d'accord ? Merde John tu as l'air plus mal en point que Dean, si il se réveille et qu'il te voit comme ça, il va vouloir replonger dans le coma aussi sec !

Flinn essayait de détendre un peu l'atmosphère, après tout les médecins ne venaient ils pas de dire que Dean allait s'en sortir ? John appréciait la tentative de son ami pour le distraire mais ça avait en fait l'effet contraire sur lui. En général ce genre de blagues vaseuses était le domaine de Dean. C'est exactement ce que son fils aurait dit dans un moment pareil. Et ça le rendait affreusement triste. D'un autre côté il savait que Flinn avait raison. Il avait une mine affreuse, Sammy avait besoin de lui et il n'y avait rien de plus à faire ici.

- Ok. On va rentrer. Je compte sur vous doc pour m'appeler au moindre problème. Le moindre problème vous m'entendez ? On revient vers 18h. Si jamais…  
- Je vous appelle Mr. Tanner. Quoi qu'il se passe. Ne vous en faite pas. Je peux vous assurer que nous allons veiller sur lui. Il va dormir comme un bébé jusqu'à votre retour.

John appréciait le geste et essaya de sourire, vu son état de nerfs ça faisait plus peur qu'autre chose.

- Une dernière chose Mr. Tanner, je regrette de vous ennuyer avec ça maintenant, mais puisque vous rentrez chez vous, j'aimerai que vous regardiez si votre fils n'a pas laissé un mot, quelque chose n'importe quoi qui puisse expliquer son geste. Il sera soumis à un avis psy dès qu'il ira mieux, c'est la procédure dans ce genre de cas. Tout ce que vous pourrez nous fournir pourra être utile pour l'aider. Vous comprenez ?

John acquiesça. Est-ce que Dean a laissé un mot ? Il l'aurait vu au motel. Comment est ce qu'il aurait pu faire une chose pareille sans même laisser un mot pour lui… Il doit y avoir quelque chose, un indice quelque part.

**

* * *

**

**TBC**


	5. Réveilles toi

_**Chapitre 5 : Réveilles-toi**_

* * *

Dean est tombé dans le fleuve en essayant d'échapper à un chauffard sur le pont. Voilà la version de l'histoire pour Sammy. Dean qui se noie alors qu'il à appris à nager à Sam, c'est ridicule. Dean qui tombe d'un pont sans raison, c'est doublement ridicule. Alors que Dean qui essaye d'échapper à un ivrogne au volant et qui décide de sauter du pont, c'est plausible. En tout cas c'est suffisant pour Sammy. Et c'est tout ce que Bobby à pu trouver sur le moment.

- Merci Bobby. Je te revaudrais ça.

- T'inquiètes pas pour ça John. Parle moi plutôt de Dean. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Les trois hommes étaient assis sur les marches devant l'entrée de la chambre. Sammy avait eu une nuit plutôt agitée, il dormait à poings fermés. Quand à John il n'arrivait pas à fermer les yeux sans voir le visage cadavérique de son fils. Il avait donc pris une bière et s'était assis pour la siffler devant la chambre. Une habitude qu'il avait prise, il faisait ça quand il avait besoin d'air après une chasse trop dure et qu'il ne pouvait pas s'éloigner trop des garçons.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Mon fils à voulu se suicider, voilà ce qu'il s'est passé. Il a sauté d'un putain de pont ! - Le ton de John était indéfinissable entre la colère et la douleur. Mais Bobby savait que ce n'était pas dirigé contre lui.

- Je veux dire…

- Je sais ce que tu veux dire. Et je sais pas. Je sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça. J'ai cherché partout, il n'a pas laissé le moindre mot. Il allait bien quand je suis parti. Il allait bien. Putain… C'est de ma faute. Je l'ai laissé seul avec la responsabilité de son frère, il a 15 ans, il ne devrait pas s'occuper de ça. Il aurait du sortir, aller voir ses copains… Bravo John, une fois encore tu as merdé. J'aurais mieux fait de lui mettre moi-même un flingue sur la tempe.

- John, ne fais pas ça, ne te blâme pas comme ça. Pour l'instant on n'a aucune idée de ce qui lui ai vraiment passé par la tête d'accord. Comme tu dis, il a 15 ans, c'est la crise d'ado. Dean n'a pas vraiment une vie ordinaire, je ne sais pas, ça peut être des tas de choses.

John ne répondis pas, il regardait dans le vague.

- Bobby et moi on connaît bien Dean, et toi aussi d'ailleurs, le suicide, c'est… enfin… est ce que je suis le seul à trouver ça bizarre ?

- Qu'est ce que tu essaye de dire Flinn ?

- Je ne sais pas, je veux dire… c'est peut être pas vraiment naturel.

- Il a sauté, de lui-même. Les gens l'ont vu, et ils n'ont vu personne d'autre sur le pont. Et même si il était possédé il faudrait que la chose soit en lui depuis des mois pour réussir à lui faire commettre un truc pareil. Dean et moi, on a exorcisé un type à Austin il n'y a pas deux semaines de ça, on hurlait Christo à tout bout de champs et de l'eau bénite volait dans toute la pièce, je l'aurais vu si Dean avait eu une réaction.

- Il n'empêche que je ne trouve pas ça bien normal moi. Je connais ton fils, toi et Sam vous êtes tout pour lui. Il ne ferait pas ça sans une putain de bonne raison.

- Je crois que je la connais cette raison.

- Bobby et Flinn se tournèrent vers John comme un seul homme. Le chasseur avaient l'air si malheureux… on aurait dit qu'il portait le monde sur ses épaules.

- De quoi tu parles John ?

- J'ai fais de lui un soldat. Je l'ai encouragé à devenir quelqu'un de dur, à veiller sur son frère en permanence, je lui ai appris à tenir une arme et a s'en servir, j'en ai fait une machine à tuer. Pas une seule fois je me suis préoccupé de ce qu'il pouvait vouloir. J'ai arrêté d'être son père quand Mary est morte. C'était qu'un gosse. En une seule soirée il a perdu son père et sa mère. Je lui ai toujours dis que les émotions c'était ce qui te rendait vulnérable. Quand on chasse avec lui on ne sait jamais s'il est blessé avant qu'il ne tombe raide. …Merde… Je suis un monstre. Pas une seule fois je lui ai dis à quel point je l'aime et comme je suis fier de lui. Aujourd'hui mon fils essaie de se tuer, et je perds encore du temps à me demander pourquoi. A cause de mes conneries. Je ne peux pas le perdre. Je ne peux pas perdre Dean, je l'aime trop. Je sais que s'il part, je perds aussi Sammy. Si Dean part, je meurs.

La fin de la phrase n'était plus qu'un murmure mais encore assez fort pour que Bobby et Flinn l'entendent. Ils auraient voulu dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Mais il ne restait rien à dire qui n'ait pas l'air de venir du pays de Candy où tout est rose et tout est gentil. Ici c'est la réalité. C'est noir, c'est violent, et John le sais.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il était à peine 15h quand le téléphone du motel à sonné. C'est Flinn qui a répondu.

- Euh… John c'est pour toi… L'hôpital…

John se précipita vers le téléphone. _Oh mon dieu, si jamais il lui est arrivé quelque chose_…

- Mr. Tanner ? Ici le Dr. Minhder, c'est incroyable mais Dean est en train de se réveiller !

- Quoi ? mais vous aviez dit que ça ne serait pas avant ce soir !

- Je sais ! et croyez moi, en tant normal les médicaments que l'on donne pour maintenir une personne en coma artificiel pourraient endormir un éléphant pendant des heures. Le réveil de Dean si tôt est une énigme scientifique, je crois que vous pouvez être fier de votre fils il a une constitution très solide.

John n'écoutait déjà plus le docteur.

- Je serais là dans quelques minutes, surtout si il se réveille complètement, dites-lui que j'arrive, que je suis là pour lui.

- Bien sur monsieur Tanner.

Bobby et Flinn décidèrent de rester tous les deux avec Sammy. Le problème des Winchester était une vraie crise familiale, ils ne se sentaient pas le devoir d'intervenir. John devait combattre ça tout seul. Face à son propre échec, face à Dean.

John se précipita à l'intérieur de l'hôpital, premier étage chambre 142. Le Dr.Minhder était là. Devant la chambre en train de parler à une autre blouse blanche.

- Mr. Tanner. Il faut que je vous parle.

- Il est réveillé ?

- Oui mais écoutez-moi, c'est important. Dean semble souffrir d'une amnésie partielle. C'était à prévoir vu le choc qu'il à subit.

- Il est amnésique ? John était horrifié.

- Ce n'est pas que j'ai dit. C'est une amnésie partielle. En fait, il ne se rappelle pas de la tentative de suicide. Il ne se rappelle que d'être allé chez un ami, que tout allait bien et ensuite, c'est le trou noir. Vous ne devriez pas le brusquer sur ce point. Pas avant l'analyse psy en tout cas. Dean ne semble pas avoir le comportement typique d'un suicidaire, c'est assez déconcertant pour les psychologues. Il ne se rappelle pas d'avoir eu jamais envie de mettre fin à ses jours.

John était très perplexe. Ce que le médecin lui décrivait sonnait plusieurs alarmes surnaturelles en lui. Dans n'importe quel autre cas il aurait sans doute enquêté. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel cas. C'était Dean. John venait de se rendre compte que son fils aîné avait plus d'une raison d'essayer d'en finir. Il échangea quelques paroles avec le médecin avant d'entrer dans la chambre.

Quel contraste avec la première fois qu'il l'avait vu ! Son fils avait repris des couleurs, il avait l'air… comme avant. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mieux, à la vue de son père entrant dans la pièce il souriait.

- Hey papa ! Dieu merci ! Tu vas pouvoir expliquer à ces gens que je vais bien et que je peux sortir d'ici !

- Dean…

John avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Papa, je t'en prie, regarde moi je vais bien ! je peux sortir dès maintenant et trucider tout ce que tu voudras en deux coups de cuillère à pot, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi en forme !

John ne parlait pas, il regardait son fils, en vie, exactement comme avant. Le même regard, la même attitude. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça.

- Papa… Ne me dis pas que tu crois à leurs conneries de suicide. C'est n'importe quoi ! Je suis plus intelligent que ça ! Et puis avec la vie qu'on mène si j'avais voulu me tuer, crois moi j'aurais trouvé plus prestigieux qu'un pont !

- Ils sont 5. 5 policiers à t'avoir vu sauter.

- Depuis quand est ce que tu fais confiance à la police ? Regarde-moi papa ! Je vais bien, je n'ai pas fais ce qu'ils disent que j'ai fait.

- Alors qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé Dean ?

- J'en sais rien. Toute cette journée est complètement floue dans ma tête. Je ne suis pas suicidaire c'est tout ce que je peux te dire.

Le père ne savait pas quoi dire au fils. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il avait imaginé les retrouvailles. Il pensait pouvoir écouter, essayer de comprendre, le prendre dans ses bras, le rassurer, lui dire comme il l'aimait. Mais Dean ne voulait rien de tout ça. Dean était redevenu exactement le même qu'avant, « l_es câlins c'est pour les tapettes_ ». Est-ce que c'était vrai ? Est-ce qu'il ne se rappelait vraiment de rien ? Ce serait tellement plus simple pour John. Mais il savait que tôt ou tard il devrait aborder le sujet. Tant mieux si Dean lui donnait un peu de temps pour se préparer.

Quelques heures plus tard les médecins avaient fini une batterie de test sur le fils aîné. John n'en pouvait plus d'attendre quand le Dr. Minhder s'approcha de lui.

- Mr. Tanner. Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. Nous avons fait tous les examens possibles et imaginables, tant physiques que psychologiques sur Dean et nous n'avons rien. Rien du tout qui prouve que ce garçon ait jamais été suicidaire. Plus incroyable encore, Dean n'a plus la moindre séquelle physique de l'accident. C'est… étrange. Vraiment. De toute ma carrière je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un se remettre aussi rapidement. S'il n'y avait pas ces policiers qui affirment l'avoir vu sauter je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il soit arrivé quoi que ce soit à ce garçon. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. D'un point de vue médical, Dean est en parfaite santé sur tous les plans. Il peut sortir dès maintenant.

Cette histoire devenait de plus en plus étrange d'heure en heure. John commençait à se demander s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose de surnaturel là dedans. Peut être que Flinn avait raison.

* * *

**TBC**


	6. Un peu de calme

_**Chapitre 6 : Un peu de calme…**_

* * *

_2 semaines plus tard._

Dean avait pu quitter l'hôpital très rapidement et était revenu auprès de son frère et de son père. Le Dr. Minhder avait insisté pour que Dean soit suivit psychologiquement. John lui avait promis qu'il y penserait. Dean était exactement comme avant, comme si rien ne s'était passé. La discussion que le père Winchester redoutait avait pourtant eu lieu. John avait essayé de parler avec son aîné, essayé de comprendre mais Dean avait balayé tous ses efforts d'un revers de main « _Papa ! Combien fois est ce qu'il faudra que je te dise que je n'ai rien fait ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais c'était un accident, rien de plus !_ ».

On ne pouvait rien tirer de plus de l'adolescent. Comme d'habitude il ne parlait pas de lui, de ce qu'il ressentait. Il se contentait de faire de l'humour et de s'occuper de Sammy. Comme avant. Sammy ne connaissait que la version inventée par Bobby et ça lui allait très bien. A partir du moment où son frère était avec lui, tout allait bien de toute façon.

D'un côté John était inquiet car il savait qu'au fond quelque chose ne tournait pas rond du tout, mais d'un autre côté c'était tellement plus facile de croire Dean, de faire comme s'il ne s'était vraiment rien passé.

A la fin de la première semaine John avait décidé qu'il valait mieux laisser la ville d'Islington dans le rétroviseur de l'Impala et partir aussi loin que possible. Flinn avait proposé à la famille de venir se reposer chez lui dans son ranch pendant quelques jours avant de repartir sur les routes.

Contre toute attente, John avait accepté. Il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour se remettre de tout ça.

Toute la petite famille habitait depuis 5 jours chez Flinn Mulhman, dans son ranch près de Topeka, quand la rumeur d'une nouvelle chasse se propagea dans la maison.

- Je t'ai entendu parler avec Elkins, je sais que vous vous apprêtez à partir en chasse.

- John, on ne t'a jamais dis que c'était pas bien d'écouter aux portes ?

- Ecoute Flinn, je sais que toi et le vieux vous pensez que j'ai besoin de temps avant de me remettre en selle mais crois moi, je me sens prêt. Plus que prêt même, je donnerai n'importe quoi pour tuer un vampire.

Flinn regardait John droit dans les yeux comme si il essayait de trouver une faille. Mais il n'y en avait aucune. Vu comme les choses se passaient, vu comment allait Dean, il n'y avait vraiment aucune raison pour refuser à John une petite chasse du dimanche… histoire de se dégourdir la machette.

- D'accord. Répondit Flinn dans un souffle.

- Ok, donne-moi les détails.

Flinn expliqua à John le plan pour la chasse aux vampires. Ce n'était pas une grosse prise, 4 ou 5 vampires pas plus, repérés dans le sud de l'état. 4 ou 5 vampires seulement mais une bonne cinquantaine de meurtres depuis 2 ans dans la région. Un travail simple et rapide, tout ce dont John avait besoin.

Le soir même, alors que le père était en train de préparer son sac pour la chasse du lendemain il fut surpris d'entendre Dean parler alors qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer dans la pièce. Ce gamin avait décidément d'excellentes aptitudes.

- Je vous ai entendu en bas. Chasse aux vampires ?

- Où est ton frère ?

- Dans la cuisine, Beth le gave de pancakes.

Beth était la femme de Flinn. Une quarantenaire dynamique et joviale, complètement « gaga » (selon les propres mots de Sammy) devant le plus jeune Winchester. Beth n'avait que quelques années de plus que John mais elle lui rappelait sa grand-mère.

- Ok

- Bon alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Les vampires ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Dean ?

- Quoi qu'est ce que je veux ? Je veux venir ! Qu'est ce que tu crois !

- Je ne sais pas…

- Arrête ton cirque, j'ai combattu bien pire que ça. Je vous ai entendu, ils ne sont pas plus de 5. Elkins, Flinn et toi vous pourriez déjà en tuer 10 chacun ! Si tu veux mon avis trois chasseurs comme vous pour 5 pauvres vampires c'est du gaspillage. Je m'ennuie comme un rat mort ici ! Si tu ne veux pas que je vienne c'est juste à cause de cette histoire débile de saut de l'ange depuis un pont. Combien de fois devrais-je te dire que je vais bien ? Je suis un chasseur papa, c'est ce que je veux ! Alors emmène-moi !

- Je n'aime pas le ton que tu prends avec moi Dean. Aux dernières nouvelles c'est moi qui donne les ordres.

- Pardon Mosnsieur. C'est juste que… j'ai vraiment besoin de faire quelque chose, j'en peux plus de rester assis là les bras croisés.

Sam avait le secret des yeux de chien battu à qui personne ne peut dire non. Dean avait le secret du regard plein d'espoir à qui John ne pouvait rien refuser.

- Bon d'accord. C'est assez loin d'ici, on part demain vers 9h. Tiens-toi prêt.

- Beth va être plus que ravie de passer du temps seul à seul avec Sammy !

- Le pauvre…

* * *

_**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued_


	7. avant la tempête

_**Chapitre 7 : …Avant la tempête**_

* * *

Reslin, 6h de route au sud de Topeka. Une petite bourgade sympathique accrochée à la montagne. Plus de 50 personnes disparues depuis 2 ans dans la ville et ses environs.

Elkins avait déjà localisé la ferme où les vampires avaient établi leur nid. C'était en dehors de la ville, enfoncé dans la forêt. Le plan était très simple. Il était toujours simple quand Elkins était là. On entre, et on tue tout ce qui bouge.

4 chasseurs pour 5 vampires c'était largement suffisant. Elkins aurait même sans doute pu les finir à lui tout seul. Il avait fait appel à Flinn juste pour avoir une couverture, au cas où ils seraient plus. Et de fil en aiguille il se retrouve avec les 2 Winchester sur le dos.

Ils étaient tous les 4 cachés dans les fourrés aux abords de la ferme, épiant les vampires.

Elkins chuchota :

- Bon, c'est officiel, ils sont 5. 3 hommes, 2 femmes.

- Ca ne devrait pas être bien long. Dit Flinn en regardant sa machette

- Ne soyez pas trop surs de vous, on ne sais jamais comment les choses peuvent tourner. Restez toujours…

- …sur vos gardes, veillez les uns sur les autres, ne jouez pas les héros… On le sait Elkins, ne t'inquiète pas. On est 4, ils sont 5, et on a l'effet de surprise de notre côté. Je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air trop confiant mais de mon point de vue, ils sont déjà morts et dans une heure on est au bar en train de boire une bière… ou un coca. Rectifia John après un rapide coup d'œil à son fils.

- Papa ! J'ai 15 ans.

Les trois plus vieux chasseurs sourirent au plus jeune.

Elkins fini par reprendre la parole.

- Bon, vous êtes prêts ? - Les 3 autres acquiescèrent – On s'en tient au plan. C'est partit.

Les 4 chasseurs se dirigèrent furtivement vers la ferme. Il faisait encore jour, les vampires devaient être endormis, ça serait d'autant plus facile. Pas très loyal certes, mais facile. Pourquoi se préoccuper d'être loyal quand on combat des créatures maléfiques qui n'hésiteraient pas une seule seconde avant de vous arracher la tête d'un coup de dent ?

L'entrée dans la ferme fut silencieuse. Les 5 vampires dormaient. Ca allait vraiment être facile.

Malheureusement rien ne déroula comme prévu.

Elkins s'approcha de la première créature en vue. Une femme. Apparemment les vampires s'attendaient à de la visite, Elkins marcha sur un fil tendu relié à des clochettes. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour réveiller tous les autres.

Les chasseurs allaient finalement devoir combattre. Elkins était assez près de la femme pour la décapiter avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui lui arrivait. John se débattait avec la deuxième femme. Elle ne voulait décidément pas mourir. Flinn s'était rapproché de Dean pour faire face à deux hommes aux longues dents plutôt énervés. Quant à Elkins, il venait de faire un vol plané au travers de la pièce. Le troisième homme se jeta sur lui instantanément.

Les quatre chasseurs se battaient avec vigueur contre chacun des monstres en essayant à tout prix d'éviter une morsure. John avait un peu de mal à se défaire de la femme vampire qui frappait et cognait autant qu'elle pouvait.

Flinn restait près de Dean pour affronter les deux hommes. Tout allait très vite dans un tourbillon de cris et de coup. Du sang commençait à se répandre sur le sol. Flinn faisait tournoyer sa machette habilement pour garder la créature à distance. Il était en mode « chasseur » incroyablement concentré. Pourtant ce qu'il aperçut du coin de l'œil le troubla profondément.

Dean était juste à côté de lui, aux prises avec un colosse d'1m90 qui avait la ferme intention de le tuer. L'adolescent savait parfaitement se servir d'une machette et frappait le vampire à des endroits stratégiques, comme John lui avait appris. La créature était solide et ne flanchait pas, elle continuait d'attaquer. Mais tout a coup, il se passa quelque chose que seul Flinn pu voir. Le vampire face à Dean arrêta brusquement de se battre. Il regardait l'adolescent avec un regard terrifié. Certes le gamin était un chasseur, venu pour le tuer, mais ça ne justifiait pas du tout ce regard, cette peur si soudaine. Dean profita de cet instant d'inattention pour trancher la tête de son assaillant.

Le vampire contre lequel Flinn se battait eu une réaction étrange, il recula. La même peur dans les yeux au moment où il regarda Dean. Flinn était tellement étonné qu'il n'eut même pas le réflexe d'achever la créature. Celle ci en profita pour s'enfuir en courant hors de la ferme.

- Flinn ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ! C'était Dean qui hurlait. Tout a coup il se lança à la poursuite du vampire.

- NON ! Dean ! Flinn cria mais l'adolescent était déjà parti, hors de la ferme, dans la forêt à la poursuite du monstre.

- Va l'aider ! hurla John. Il avait le bras de la femme vampire autour du coup. Elle essayait assurément de l'étrangler.

Flinn ne se le fit pas dire 2 fois et suivit le même chemin que le vampire et Dean.

Quelques minutes plus tard le calme était revenu dans la ferme. John avait enfin réussi à séparer la tête du corps de la teigne qui l'avait attaqué. Elkins quant à lui essayait de se débarrasser du corps sans tête du vampire couché sur lui.

- C'était une sacrée bataille ! Je crois que ce connard m'a demis l'épaule. Jeta Elkins.

John n'écoutait pas. Il était à la porte de la ferme, il regardait dans l'obscurité. La nuit était tombée sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

- Deeeeaaaaan ? hurla-t-il, les mains en porte voix autour de sa bouche.

Les deux hommes commencèrent à avancer dans la forêt à la recherche d'un ami et d'un fils, et, espérons le, d'un vampire sans tête.

John avait vite repéré la piste à suivre dans le bois au vu des branches cassées et du sol piétiné. Après quelques minutes de marche dans l'obscurité une forme se dessina sur le sol devant eux. Un corps.

John et Elkins se précipitèrent. Il n'y avait pas qu'un seul corps, mais 3. Flinn, le vampire (sans tête) et Dean. Flinn était couché face contre terre. La lune ne permettait pas d'y voir très clair mais pour Elkins cela ne faisait aucun doute, Flinn était allongé dans une marre de sang. John se précipita vers Dean. L'adolescent était adossé à un arbre, visiblement inconscient.

- Dean !

Le garçon releva la tête en entendant son nom. Il avait l'air sonné.

- Papa…

- Dean ! Tu vas bien ?

- Oui… oui, je crois qu'il m'a assommé…

- Il t'a mordu ? Tu saignes ?

- Non, il m'a projeté contre l'arbre, ensuite je ne sais plus trop…

- John… - C'était Elkins. Sa voix était tremblante. Quand John se retourna vers lui il le vit à genoux près de Flinn, une main sur son poignet. – il est mort.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le coprs de Flinn, recouvert d'un linge, était allongé sur la banquette arrière de la voiture d'Elkins. Dean et John suivaient dans l'Impala. Pas un seul mot ne fut échangé pendant les 6 heures de trajet.

Le plus dur fut de l'annoncer à Beth. Comment lui dire que son mari est mort pendant une chasse aussi simple ? 4 chasseurs pour 5 vampires. Flinn avait connu tellement pire. Comment avaient-ils tous pu merder à ce point là ?

John, Dean et Elkins étaient assis dans le canapé chez Flinn. Ils avaient à peine échangé quelques mots de toute la journée. Beth était dans la chambre, avec le corps. Sammy dormait. Dormir… c'était impossible pour les 3 chasseurs. Pas après cette nuit. Pas après la mort de Flinn.

- Dean, je sais que c'est dur, mais je veux que tu me dises exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. Lâcha finalement Elkins pour rompre le silence.

Dean hésita quelques secondes. Il baladait son regard entre son père et le vieux chasseur sans savoir quoi dire. Après un petit moment il prit une inspiration et commença :

- J'ai couru après le vampire dans la forêt, la nuit tombait, on y voyait comme à travers une pelle. Au bout d'un moment le vampire s'est arrêté. Il m'a jeté par terre et je crois que c'est à ce moment que Flinn est arrivé. J'étais sonné, je les ai entendus se battre. Ma machette avait atterri un peu plus loin dans un buisson. Je suis allée la chercher pendant que Flinn l'occupait. J'ai attaqué le vampire mais il m'a projeté contre un arbre et s'est jeté sur moi. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir, j'ai donné un coup de machette. Je crois que je l'ai tué. Ensuite le reste et flou. Le coup contre l'arbre m'a assommé.

Elkins regardait le jeune homme avec un regard indéfinissable. John regardait par terre.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à Flinn ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

- Je ne sais pas. J'étais par terre à ce moment là. Le vampire à du le surprendre.

- J'ai regardé les blessures de Flinn, il a été éventré. Eventré par sa propre machette. Rétorqua Elkins.

Il y eu un silence. Les yeux d'Elkins ne quittaient pas Dean, ceux de John ne quittaient pas ses bottes. Finalement le plus vieux chasseur continua, les yeux plantés dans le regard de l'adolescent :

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que tuent les vampires.

- Qu'est ce que tu essaye de dire ? Demanda John.

- Que ce n'est pas le vampire qui a tué Flinn.

Elkins n'avait pas cillé, pas clignés une seule fois. Ils restaient plantés comme des couteaux sur Dean.

John se leva d'un bond, il se plaça entre Elkins et son fils, face au vieux chasseur, coupant la connexion. Il resta silencieux un moment avant de jeter, tout en regardant son mentor :

- Dans ta chambre Dean.

- Mais papa !

- Tout de suite.

- Oui monsieur.

Dean quitta la pièce sans même que son père ne se retourne vers lui. John n'avait pas laché des yeux le regard froid de son mentor.

- Flinn poursuivait un vampire, le vampire l'a tué, fin de l'histoire. N'essaye pas de détourner l'attention, ce plan c'était le tien. On a merdé.

- Je n'essaie pas de détourner l'attention John. Si quelqu'un est responsable ici c'est moi. C'était mon plan tu as raison. C'est de ma faute et je le sais.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit

- Peu importe John, moi ce que je dis c'est que la mort de Flinn est plus que suspecte. Réfléchi. Un vampire en fuite contre 2 chasseurs… ça n'est pas censé se terminer par la mort de l'un d'eux. Flinn a tué plus de créatures démoniaques que toi. Tuer ce vampire dans la forêt ne lui aurait pas pris plus d'une minute.

- C'est un job dangereux, ça peut toujours mal tourner.

- Flinn était un bon chasseur et surtout un bon ami. Je ne vais pas passer l'éponge aussi rapidement sur sa mort. Le vampire s'était enfui, il avait peur, il se savait battu. Je ne pense pas une seule seconde qu'il ait pu éventrer Flinn, ni même le désarmer d'ailleurs.

- Alors qu'est ce qui aurait pu le tuer ? Tu as vu, tu étais avec moi. Il n'y avait que ce vampire et Dean dans cette forêt.

- En effet. Et si ce n'est pas le vampire…

Le regard que John lança à Elkins lui glaça le sang.

- Tu deviens sénile vieil homme. Va-t-en d'ici avant que je ne t'éventre moi-même. Dit-il sur un ton étonnement calme.

- Je vais partir. Mais je te demande d'y penser John. On m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé il y a deux semaines avec ton fils. Et maintenant ça… penses-y John. Si tu essaies d'être objectif tu verras que j'ai raison. La mort de Flinn n'est pas dûe au vampire.

- Sors d'ici.

* * *

_**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued_


	8. Et si on tuait Sammy?

_**Chapitre 8 : Et si on tuait Sammy ?**_

* * *

Le corps de Flinn avait été brûlé le lendemain. Beth était inconsolable. Elle ne voulait surtout pas rester seule, elle avait presque supplié les Winchester de rester encore une semaine. John n'avait pas eu le cœur de refuser. Il avait peu dormi. Il était hanté par cette nuit et surtout par les paroles d'Elkins. Ses mots trottaient dans sa tête en permanence. « _Pauvre fou_ » se disait-il. Plus il se répétait la théorie d'Elkins et plus il se disait que c'était impossible. Il voyait Dean aller et venir, exactement comme d'habitude. Son fils aîné. C'était ridicule. Mais pourtant au fond de lui il savait que quelque chose ne tournait définitivement pas rond. 

Trois jours plus tard John avait proposé à Beth de l'emmener voir une de ses amies. Ca lui ferait du bien de sortir un peu. Il avait fait les recommandations d'usage à ses fils, les lignes de sel, le nombre de coups de sonneries de téléphone…

Au moment de partir, alors qu'il ouvrait la portière de l'Impala il entendit une petite voix derrière lui.

- Papa… ?

- Sammy ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Je peux venir avec toi ?

- J'emmène Beth chez une de ces amies, crois-moi, tu préfères rester ici avec ton frère !

- Non.

- Comment ça non ?

- Je ne veux pas rester avec Dean.

- Allons bon… Et pourquoi ça, vous vous êtes encore écharpés ?

- Non.

- Bon Sammy, il faut que je parte maintenant.

- Non ! Papa s'il te plait ! Ne me laisse pas avec lui !

John était estomaqué. Le ton employé par Sam était incroyablement inquiet. Il suppliait. Sammy faisait des caprices de temps en temps mais il ne suppliait pas. Jamais comme ça. Le garçon avait l'air terrifié.

- Sammy ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec ton frère ?

- Ce n'est pas mon frère.

- Quoi ?!?

- Il est bizarre, il me fait peur. Devant toi il est comme d'habitude, mais pas avec moi. C'est depuis… tu sais… la nuit où il a disparu. Depuis qu'il est revenu. Je ne veux pas rester avec lui. Papa, je t'en supplie !

John ne savait même pas quoi dire. Le premier mot que Sam avait appris à dire était le prénom de son frère. Ces deux là étaient inséparables, toujours à veiller l'un sur l'autre. John était sûr et certain que si Sam devait un jour faire un choix entre les deux, il choisirait Dean. Après tout c'était son père de substitution. Dean avait toujours été là pour Sam, même quand John ne l'était pas. Sammy qui a peur de Dean… quelque chose doit vraiment aller mal.

- Sam, il faut que tu me dises, pourquoi tu as peur, qu'est ce qu'il fait ?

- Il m'ignore, comme si je n'existais pas. Si j'essaie de lui parler, il me dit de la fermer. Et quand Flinn est mort…

- Quoi quand Flinn est mort ?

- J'ai pleuré quand tu me l'as dit, j'étais triste. Dean est venu me voir dans ma chambre, je croyais qu'il venait me consoler…

- Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?

- Il a fermé la porte, il m'a regardé et il a rit. Ensuite…

- Sammy ? - c'était la voix de Dean depuis la maison. - Sammy ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Papa doit partir. Viens, il faut que je te montre quelque chose.

Dean était debout sur le porche de la maison. John fut terrifié de voir les yeux de Sammy se remplir de peur, et encore plus de sentir les doigts de son fils se serrer contre sa manche.

Quelque chose clochait vraiment.

- Dean, rentre dans la maison il faut que je parle à ton frère.

- Tout va bien papa ? L'adolescent souriait.

- Très bien. Rentre.

Dean s'exécuta, toujours avec le sourire.

John regarda son jeune fils :

- Et ensuite quoi Sammy ? Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?

- Il… il m'a attrapé par le bras. Il m'a fait mal. Il m'a poussé contre le mur et il m'a dit que je ne devrais pas pleurer, ensuite il a dit…

Sam fut interrompu par un coup de feu. Le bruit surprit tout le monde. John crut que son cœur allait exploser. Quelqu'un venait de tirer dans le pneu arrière de l'Impala. John attrapa Sam, le serra contre lui. Beth n'avait pas bougé du siège passager, tétanisée. Sur le porche de la maison, l'arme fumante au bout d'un bras tendu se tenait Dean, toujours souriant.

- J'ai dit : « _un bon chasseur est un chasseur mort_ ».

- Dean ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ??

Dean s'avança vers la voiture, l'arme pointée en direction de son père.

- Regarde Sammy. Je vais tuer Papa. Tu peux empêcher ça si tu viens vers moi. Tout de suite.

John ne voulait pas relâcher son étreinte autour du plus jeune garçon.

- Allons papa, laisse le partir. Je suis son frère mais c'est moi qui l'ai élevé. C'est à moi qu'il devrait obéir. Tu balances des ordres à tour de bras mais tu n'as pas le droit de nous demander quoi que ce soit.

- Christo ! Lança John dans une tentative désespérée. Dean se mit à rire.

- Désolé ! je ne suis pas possédé ! Rassure toi Papa, je suis moi même, je suis entièrement moi même, pour la première fois de ma vie sans doute.

- Non Dean, je sais que ce n'est pas toi, tu peux combattre ça !

- Arrête un peu tes conneries ! Sammy, tu te rappelle comment est mort Flinn ? Eventré. Tu crois vraiment que j'hésiterai une seconde à faire la même chose à papa ? alors vient ici.

Sammy se désengagea des bras de son père et se dirigea lentement vers Dean. Ce dernier l'attrapa par l'épaule et le positionna devant lui, comme un bouclier humain. Les yeux de John étaient remplis de douleur et de peur. Beth était sortie de la voiture elle regardait la scène, médusée.

- Tu as tué Flinn ? Demanda John. C'était presque autant une affirmation qu'une question.

- Bien sûr que c'était moi ! Daniel Elkins est un vieux con mais il connaît son boulot. Tu aurais vraiment du l'écouter Papa.

- Dean ! hurla Beth. Elle se serait jetée sur lui si John ne l'en avait pas empêchée.

- Pourquoi Dean ?

- Pourquoi j'ai éventré Flinn ? J'avais mes raisons, il allait découvrir un peu trop tôt ce que je m'apprete à faire. Vous devriez me remercier de l'avoir sorti de cette vie de misère. La chasse… ce n'est pas une vie.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé sur ce pont Dean ?

- Tu en es toujours là ? Et bien disons que j'ai voulu en finir avec le cauchemar que je vis tous les jours. Toi, Sammy et cette putain de responsabilité. Tu penses que j'ai voulu ça ? Cette vie ? Tu crois que je suis en béton, que je ne ressens rien ?

- Non Dean, je t'aime.

Dean se mit à rire.

- C'est drôle. Toutes ces fois où tu m'as dit que les émotions nous rendaient vulnérables, à ces moments là je ressentais des tas de choses. Aujourd'hui où tu voudrais me faire verser une larme, je ne ressens plus rien du tout. Tu devrais être fier de moi, mais tu ne l'es pas hein ?

- Tu braques une arme sur moi, Dean.

- Ha ha ! Quel sens de l'observation. Rien n'est jamais assez bien pour toi. Pourtant je suis vraiment devenu ce que tu attendais. Je suis une machine à tuer. Je ne ressens plus rien. Je suis sûr que si je mettais une balle dans la tête de Sammy maintenant ça ne me ferait ni chaud ni froid – Dean pointa l'arme sur la tête de son frère.

- Dean !

- Allez papa ! Si on essayait pour voir ? Ce cher petit Sammy. Si son cerveau se répand sur le sol peut être que j'irais mieux ?

- Dean, je t'en supplie… Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras, laisse partir Sammy, je t'en supplie…

- Le grand John Winchester est capable de supplier ? Je pensai qu'il ne savait qu'aboyer des ordres. « Dean fais ci, Dean fais ça, Dean protège Sammy ».

Sur ces mots Dean arma le revolver.

- Dean… je t'en supplie…

John pleurait.

Dean souriait.

Au moment où l'adolescent allait appuyer sur la gâchette il fit tomber l'arme, lâcha Sammy, recula et tomba lourdement sur le sol.

Sammy se précipita dans les bras de son père qui le serra si fort qu'il faillit l'étouffer.

John n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il vit une silhouetta apparaître derrière Dean inconscient, Elkins. Il avait un fusil dans les mains.

- Tu l'as tué ! hurla John

- C'est une fléchette tranquillisante, ça nous laisse un peu de temps. – Elkins se tourna vers Beth et lui tendit des clefs de voiture – Je suis garé derrière la maison, Beth, emmène Sammy loin d'ici. On va s'occuper de ça avec John.

- Non je veux rester ! cria le jeune garçon.

- Suis Beth, immédiatement Sammy. C'est un ordre.

- Papa… tu vas ramener Dean hein ? Tu vas le ramener ? Comme avant ?

Le cœur de John était déjà en miette mais la question pleine d'espoir de Sammy finit de l'achever.

- Va avec Beth. Répondit-il simplement.

Quand le jeune garçon et Beth Mulhman furent partis, John resta un moment, incapable de bouger à regarder Dean inconscient sur le sol. _Mon dieu…_

- Aide-moi à le transporter à l'intérieur, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps. Lança Elkins.

Pas de réaction

- John ! Bouge !

John passa une main sur son visage, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours vivant. Il sentit ses larmes sous ses doigts. Il avait pleuré ? Il ne s'en rappelait plus. Mécaniquement il s'approcha de Dean. Il avait une fléchette plantée à l'arrière du cou. Elkins tenait fermement l'adolescent par les épaules. John lui attrapa les pieds. Les deux hommes transportèrent Dean à l'intérieur. Elkins le fit asseoir sur une chaise et commença à l'y attacher solidement avec une corde. Le père Winchester ne pouvait plus bouger, ni parler. Il restait là, planté à regarder.

Finalement il réussit à articuler quelques mots :

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Daniel ?

- Ca ne va pas te plaire.

Comme si quelque chose dans toute cette histoire avait pu lui plaire.

* * *

_**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued_


	9. La théorie de Tobias

_**Merci pour cette review! j'essaie d'écrire et de poster la suite rapidement!**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 9 : La théorie de Tobias**_

* * *

-Après cette histoire avec Flinn j'ai enquêté. Je savais que quelque chose de pas « normal » se passait. Je rôde autour de la maison depuis ce matin, - Il montra Dean de la tête - je voulais le surveiller. 

- Qu'est ce que tu as trouvé ?

- J'ai une théorie. Mais avant toute chose, dis-moi quand est ce que Dean à été blessé pendant une chasse pour la dernière fois ?

-Tu veux dire avant les vampires ? Et bien c'était le mois dernier, il a été bien entaillé par un succube.

-Un démon Européen, comme par hasard… ça colle.

-Ca colle avec quoi ?

-On ne peut être sûr de rien, mais je pencherai pour la peste.

-Pardon ?

-« Black Death », la Mort Noire.

-Daniel… tu es complètement fou ?

-Laisse-moi t'expliquer. C'est juste une théorie. J'ai contacté Tobias, un vieil ami, c'est lui qui m'a aiguillé là dessus. Quand j'étais jeune j'ai chassé une créature en Europe. Une sorte de Liche. Quand j'ai enfin trouvé son antre, la créature était déjà agonisante. Je n'ai eu qu'à l'achever. Les Liches sont increvables ! De redoutables adversaires. Je n'ai pas compris alors j'ai cherché à en savoir plus. Mon enquête m'a amené à interroger un médecin, Tobias, fasciné par la cryptozoologie. J'ai cru que c'était un illuminé au départ, mais il en savait plus sur les créatures que l'on chasse que toi et moi réunis. Il m'a appris une chose ; l'Europe à été ravagée par la peste noire au 14ème siècle.

-C'est passionnant Daniel.

-Ecoute-moi imbécile, j'essaie de sauver la vie de ton fils. La peste noire à tué plus de 25 millions de personnes en moins de 5 ans. La pandémie était comme un fléau du ciel. Mais contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, les créatures démoniaques, les vampires, les stryges, les liches et tous les autres n'ont pas été épargnés. Le virus les a atteints également, mais sous une autre forme. A leur contact la Mort Noire a muté pour devenir un parasite maléfique. Les créatures que l'on chasse sont peu nombreuses et vivent souvent en solitaire, c'est pourquoi la pandémie se répand très lentement. On a souvent cru qu'elle était complètement éradiquée. La Liche que je chassais en est morte, tu parles d'une éradication ! La maladie est toujours active auprès de ces créatures et à ce qu'on sait, c'est le seul et unique virus qui puisse les atteindre.

-Quel rapport avec Dean ?

-Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas avec ton fils, et je savais que ce n'était pas une possession standard. J'ai appelé plusieurs de mes contacts, ils ont tous séchés. Tous, sauf un.

-Tobias…

-Oui. Il a une théorie très intéressante.

Elkins commença à raconter à John comment Tobias Grantwood, un anglais de 68 ans, s'était passionné toute sa vie pour la peste noire du 14ème siècle et ses conséquences sur la cryptozoologie. C'était la seule maladie connue qui atteignait ces créatures, vous ne verrez jamais une stryge avec un rhume, mais avec la peste, peut être. Tobias avait longtemps étudié les conséquences de la transmission de la « peste démonique » à l'humain. Dean semblait présenter tous les symptômes. Le succube qui l'avait blessé un mois plutôt était un démon d'origine hongroise, on en trouve peu aux Etats-Unis. Il est probable qu'il ait été infecté et qu'il ait transmis la peste à Dean.

-Tu parlais de symptômes ? Vouloir tuer son frère est un symptôme ?

-C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça John. Tu sais, il y a vraiment peu d'indices là-dessus, on peut s'estimer heureux d'avoir un spécialiste comme Tobias dans notre manche. La Mort Noire parasite les démons de l'intérieur. C'est comme un cancer, comme si leur corps s'autodétruisait. La théorie de Tobias et basée sur la mutation démoniaque du virus. Selon lui, la maladie inoculée à un humain ressemblerait à une possession. Le sujet agirait comme un être démoniaque. Il faut voir le virus comme un parasite. Il transforme ton fils de l'intérieur.

-Tobias est sur de ça ?

-Il a travaillé toute sa vie là dessus.

-Et la tentative de suicide ?

-J'en ai parlé à Tobias, il m'a dit que ça collait parfaitement. Dean à du sentir que quelque chose clochait. Il a senti qu'il était en train de passer du mauvais côté. Il n'a aucune prise là dessus, le virus n'est pas comme un démon, on ne peut pas le maîtriser à force de volonté. C'est comme si tu avais un cancer, tu peux essayer de te persuader que tu es en bonne santé, ça ne changera rien. Dean à senti qu'il se passait quelque chose, il a senti qu'il perdait le contrôle. Il a du avoir peur de blesser Sammy. Les 2 heures où il a disparu, il a dû essayer de lutter contre lui-même. Mais c'était impossible John. Le pont à dû lui paraître la meilleure chose à faire sur le moment alors qu'il avait encore le contrôle.

-Il a sauté pour protéger Sammy… ? C'est tout à fait Dean.

-Oui. Et tu as vu la vitesse à laquelle il a guéri ? Il a fait une chute de 11mètres dans de l'eau glacée. Il n'a rien John. Pas la moindre séquelle et il s'est réveillé comme une fleur. Paradoxalement c'est le virus qui lui a sauvé la vie.

John ne savait pas du tout comment il se sentait. Soulagé, car Dean n'était pas vraiment devenu fou, Mort d'inquiétude, car il ne savait pas comment il allait pouvoir sortir son fils de cette galère, Coupable, parce qu'il ne s'était rendu compte de rien avant, Triste que Dean ait du en passer par la, Fier d'apprendre que le « suicide » était plus un acte d'amour qu'autre chose… et tellement d'autres sentiments.

-Comment est ce qu'on le soigne ?

-C'est là tout le problème.

-Précise ?

-Le remède peut être parfois pire que le mal. C'est quitte ou double John, soit-on le sauve, soit-il y reste.

-C'est une question piège ?

-C'est pas une question.

-Je sais.

-On fera tout ce qu'on pourra John, mais je ne vais pas te mentir, Tobias m'a dit qu'il n'avait entendu parler que d'un ou deux cas de guérison et ils remontent à plus de 2 siècles. Dean n'a que 15ans et le traitement est très dur…

-Peu importe. Je ne laisserai pas mon fils devenir une de ces choses. Dean préférerait mourir. On doit tout essayer, je lui dois au moins ça.

Elkins posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami. Il savait à quel point John aimait ses deux garçons. Et putain… il les aimait aussi. Si Dean ne s'en sortait pas, il faudrait ramasser John à la petite cuillère. Il essaierait de faire bonne figure, pour Sammy, mais il serait mort à l'intérieur.

-Dis-moi quoi faire Daniel.

-Appelle Bobby et le Pasteur Jim. Dis-leur d'apporter tous les bouquins d'exorcisme qu'ils ont sous la main, et surtout, de quoi bénir de l'eau. Je m'occupe des couteaux. Tu es du même groupe sanguin que Dean si je me souviens bien ?

-Oui…

-Alors dis-leur d'apporter du matériel médical. Qu'ils braquent un hôpital s'il le faut ! De quoi faire une transfusion et de quoi nous protéger du virus, des gants, des masques…. Il nous faudra aussi de quoi nettoyer le sang.

-Le sang ?

-Oui, John, il y aura vraiment beaucoup, beaucoup de sang.

* * *

_**T B C  
**_


	10. Les Rivières Rouges

_**Chapitre 10 : Les rivières rouges**_

* * *

- John, écoute-moi bien. – Elkins s'approcha de son ami, et posa une main sur son épaule – Ce qui va se passer maintenant va être vraiment très difficile à vivre pour Dean mais aussi pour toi. Garde surtout en tête qu'on fait ça pour lui, pour l'aider… tu comprends ?

-Je sais Daniel…

-Si on n'avait pas besoin de ton sang pour le transfert je t'aurais demandé d'attendre dehors, aucun père ne devrait avoir à vivre ça. Pour l'instant il dort, Bobby lui a donné une dose de cheval, mais le virus est puissant, dès qu'on va commencer, il se réveillera. C'est pour ça qu'on a du l'attacher. En aucun cas tu ne dois intervenir. Il y aura du sang, des hurlements et des larmes, mais tu dois nous laisser finir. On est bien d'accord ?

John regardait Dean allongé sur le lit. Il avait l'air si paisible.

-Faites ce qu'il faut.

Bobby et Jim avaient pris position autour du lit. Dean était allongé torse nu, endormi, les pieds et les mains menottés au cadre du lit. John était assis sur une chaise à côté de son fils. Dès que ses deux amis étaient arrivés avec le matériel médical, il avait donné son sang pour remplir des poches de transfusion. Il ne savait pas encore à quoi cela pourrait servir mais si ça pouvait aider Dean il aurait volontiers donné un rein.

Les 4 hommes avaient revêtu des tenues médicales, blouses, gants et masques. C'était assez impressionnant de les voir comme ça, on aurait dit des savants-fous.

Elkins commença à expliquer aux 3 autres ce qu'il comptait faire.

-Le virus n'est pas comme un démon, on ne peut pas l'exorciser en une seule fois. C'est un peu comme si Dean avait en lui des millions de démons microscopiques.

-Alors on fait quoi avec ces bouquins d'exorcisme ? Demanda Bobby sur un ton plus agressif que ce qu'il aurait voulu.

-Le rituel qu'on va pratiquer s'appelle « Ruben Fluvius », « les rivières rouges », à cause du sang. C'est très ancien et puissant, mais je ne vais pas vous le cacher – il se retourna vers John – le sujet ne survit pas toujours.

John ne leva même pas les yeux. Il regardait Dean en lui caressant doucement le front.

Elkins continua :

-Il ne faut pas exorciser Dean, il faut exorciser son sang.

Le vieux chasseur se dirigea vers la table sur laquelle il avait soigneusement aligné plusieurs couteaux. Il en choisi un à la lame très effilée et se retourna vers l'adolescent encore endormi.

Désignant Bobby et Jim de la tête :

-Prenez chacun l'exorcisme le plus puissant que vous ayez en stock. Il va falloir que vous le psalmodiiez en permanence. N'arrêtez jamais, quoi qu'il arrive. Restez concentrez. Répétez-le. Répétez-le encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sauvé, …ou mort.

Elkins s'approcha de John et posa une main sur son épaule. Il lui dit doucement :

-John, ton boulot sera d'éponger les plaies avec de l'eau bénite d'accord ? Tu peux faire ça ?

-Oui. La voix de John était ferme et déterminée malgré la fatigue et l'appréhension.

Ok. Tout le monde est en place ? C'est partit.

Daniel s'approcha de Dean le couteau à la main. Il lui attrapa un bras. Doucement il murmura : «_ je suis désolé, Dean… je suis désolé. _». Il ferma les yeux quelques seconde puis d'un geste sûr et précis traça une entaille profonde sur l'avant bras de l'adolescent.

Le sang coula instantanément sur les draps blancs. Des voix monotones avait commencé à réciter deux exorcismes en parallèle, en latin pour le Pasteur et en grec ancien pour Bobby. Les sons formaient une psalmodie étourdissante.

Au moment où Elkins avait enfoncé le couteau Dean avait été pris d'un violent sursaut, il semblait prêt à se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre. Le vieux chasseur avait prévenu que cela arriverai. Le virus donnait de la force au garçon, il lui permettait de guérir plus vite. Les sédatifs ne feraient pas effet longtemps.

John trempa un linge dans l'eau bénite et commença à éponger. Au contact de l'eau la plaie commença à fumer. Elkins fit une autre entaille au-dessus de la première. Dean se réveilla dans un cri. Le hurlement saisi John au plus profond de son cœur. Bobby et Jim ne s'étaient pas arrêtés. Ils reprenaient sans cesse l'incantation.

-Eponge John !

Le père s'exécuta. De la fumée jaillit de la plaie au contact de l'eau. Un autre hurlement.

Le rituel continua comme ça pendant près d'un quart d'heure. Elkins avait entaillé tout le bras droit de Dean. Ce dernier hurlait à chaque coupure et à chaque fois que son père approchait le linge humide.

-Ca ne suffit pas. Ces coupures ne saignent pas assez. Je vais lui charcuter la moitié du corps pour rien.

-Alors on fait quoi ? demanda John.

-Il faut qu'il saigne.

-Tu ne vas pas lui trancher la gorge ! - C'était presque une question.

Elkins resta un moment silencieux.

-Je t'ai dis que c'était risqué.

-Si tu lui tranche la carotide, ce n'est pas un risque, c'est un meurtre.

Les deux chasseurs se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes. Derrière eux ils entendaient le ton monotone des récitations de Jim et Bobby.

-John, je vais devoir le poignarder.

Les yeux du père restèrent un moment plantés dans ceux d'Elkins. Son expression était indéfinissable. Pendant d'interminables secondes le vieux chasseur attendait que le poing de son ami vienne s'écraser sur son visage. Contre toute attente John fini par dire d'une voix faible :

-Fais-le.

Dean était complètement réveillé maintenant. Il y avait du sang partout sur son côté droit, et surtout sur son bras. Il tremblait. Elkins était parti chercher un couteau adéquat. John était sur sa chaise les yeux dans les chaussures.

-Papa…

John ne releva pas la tête. Il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment Dean… il le savait. Il ne devait pas le regarder. Pas avec tout ce sang, pas après tous ces hurlements. Il était déjà au bord des larmes, il ne pouvait pas le regarder.

-Papa, je t'en supplie ! ne le laisse pas faire ça… ne le laisse pas me tuer… papa !

La voix de Dean était faible et tremblante.

-Je fais ça pour toi Dean. Répondit Elkins. Ne l'écoute pas John. Surtout ne l'écoute pas.

-Papa ! Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Je vais mourir, tu me tues… Papa… je t'en supplie, j'ai mal…

John leva des yeux pleins de larmes vers Elkins.

-Fais-le Daniel.

Le vieux chasseur s'approcha de lit. Il s'assit doucement à côté du corps de l'adolescent attaché par les pieds et les mains. Les yeux verts de Dean, pleins de douleur, le transperçaient littéralement. Il dut faire un énorme effort pour s'en détacher. Finalement il leva le couteau au-dessus de sa poitrine. Il vit du coin de l'œil John attraper la main liée de Dean et fermer les yeux. Dans un murmure il souffla « _pardonne-moi _» puis il abaissa rapidement le bras, plantant la lame dans le ventre du garçon. Un hurlement. John sentit les doigts de son fils se serrer désespérément autour des siens. Il se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas hurler lui aussi.

Bobby, qui connaissait désormais par cœur son exorcisme grec, leva les yeux de son livre tout en continuant de parler mécaniquement. Il regretta immédiatement son geste car ce qu'il venait de voir le hanterait certainement jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Elkins était assis sur le lit, un couteau ensanglanté posé à côté de lui. Dean était tremblant, agonisant. Il y avait du sang partout, sur toute sa poitrine, on ne voyait même plus la blessure d'où il provenait. Elkins épongeait avec un linge déjà rouge. John avait posé sa tête sur le matelas sans lâcher la main de son fils. Il était agité de légers sursauts, de toute évidence il pleurait.

L'eau bénite sur le sang fumait et fumait encore. Dean ne pouvait même plus hurler tant la douleur était intense, maintenant il émettait des sons gutturaux. C'était affreux. Il n'avait que 15 ans… un gosse. Personne ne devrait jamais souffrir comme ça. Et surtout pas lui.

Bobby se souvenait de Dean quand tout allait bien. Il se souvenait de son sourire de charmeur, de son attitude désinvolte, de son rire, de ses yeux pleins de vie et de malice. Il se souvenait de tous les gestes tendres du grand frère envers le plus jeune. Dean ne l'avouerait jamais mais il aimait son frère profondément, et sans s'en rendre compte il avait envers lui une foule d'attention qui réchauffaient le cœur de Bobby. Malgré son air de starlette (Bobby adorait lui dire ça, il savait que ça le faisait toujours réagir au car de tour), malgré ses incroyables aptitudes à la chasse, ce gamin avait le cœur le plus grand que Bobby n'ait jamais vu. Il se demandait parfois si John s'en rendait compte. Dean était capable d'un amour absolument inconditionnel pour sa famille.

Est-ce qu'il existe un mot pire qu'atroce ? Parce que s'il existe, Bobby aurait voulu l'employer maintenant, pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait.

Il regarda un moment John. Il était en miette. Bobby le savait, il ne se remettrait pas de la mort de Dean. Sammy non plus. Les Winchester étaient 3 mais ils fonctionnaient comme un seul homme. Un homme ne peut pas survivre sans son cœur. Il replongea dans son livre, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire.

-On le perd ! hurla Elkins

John leva instantanément la tête qu'il avait enfouit dans le matelas en espérant disparaître.

Il regarda Elkins prendre le pouls de Dean et se pencher sur son visage pour écouter sa respiration.

Le vieux chasseur s'adressa à John :

-Il perd trop de sang, son cœur ralentit. Il ne respire plus. Commence le bouche à bouche, je m'occupe de la transfusion.

John resta immobile, tétanisé.

-John ! C'est pas le moment de flancher ! Bouge !

A ces mots le père Winchester attrapa le visage de Dean entre ses mains et commença la respiration artificielle.

-Quelques secondes plus tard Elkins était de retour avec dans les mains les poches de sang que John avait donné dans la journée. Il avait tout prévu, pendant que Dean dormait, il avait branché un cathéter dans son bras gauche. Il ne lui restait plus qu'a y faire passer le sang du chasseur.

Dean recommença à respirer de lui-même. Son corps était tremblant, couvert de sang et de sueur. John continuait de lui tenir la main. Il lui semblait qu'elle devenait plus froide à chaque minute.

Les minutes s'écoulaient comme des heures. Bobby et Jim continuaient leurs psalmodies monotones. Le corps de Dean semblait en feu quand Elkins le recouvrait d'eau bénite. Il était impossible de savoir de quelle couleur étaient vraiment les draps, maintenant en tout cas, ils étaient d'un rouge sombre. Elkins avait placé une autre transfusion dans le bras de John au cas où Dean aurait besoin d'encore plus de sang. Il lui en restait une poche seulement. John avait l'air épuisé. Des cercles noirs s'étaient invités sous ses yeux alors que sa peau d'habitude sombre était devenue aussi blanche que les murs. Il semblait avoir vieillit de 10 ans.

Dean quant à lui ressemblait à un enfant, un bébé, si fragile. Il était recouvert de sang et de fumée. Son corps s'agitait sous de violents soubresauts alors que sa gorge continuait d'émettre de terribles râles d'agonie. Impossible de savoir si il était éveillé ou semi-conscient. Ses yeux se fermaient régulièrement pour se rouvrir brutalement quelques secondes plus tard dans un grognement de douleur.

Le rituel des rivières rouges portait bien son nom.

* * *

_**TBC  
Voilà pour ce 10ème chapitre j'espère qu'il vous a plu! Je pense terminer l'histoire en 12 ou 13 chapitres.**_


	11. Ne vas pas vers la lumière

_**

* * *

**_

_**Désolée pour l'attente mais je n'ai pas internet en ce moment! J'ai réussi à choper un ordi connecté pour vous mettre le chapitre11, j'espère que je pourrais vous mettre la suite rapidement! Merci à ceux qui suivent et à ceux qui review!**_

* * *

_**C**__**hapitre 11 : Ne va pas vers la lumière**_

* * *

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté dans la chambre. Ils étaient tous épuisés quand les premiers rayons de l'aube vinrent frapper la fenêtre.

Depuis un bon moment Dean avait complètement arrêté les soubresauts et les grognements, il était inconscient. Elkins avait dû lui faire d'autres coupures sur le corps quand la plaie principale avait commencé à se refermer. La douleur devait être insoutenable, tant mieux si l'adolescent était KO. A plusieurs reprises John et Daniel avaient du vérifier ses fonctions vitales, l'aider à respirer, mais heureusement son cœur ne s'était jamais arrêté.

Jim et Bobby étaient complètement épuisés, ils répétaient la même psalmodie depuis des heures. Le son de leur propre voix suffisait à leur donner mal au crâne.

L'eau bénite que John et Elkins utilisaient pour nettoyer les plaies avait de moins en moins d'effet. La fumée disparaissait aussi vite qu'elle apparaissait. Pour le vieux chasseur c'était un signe.

- Jim, Bobby, vous pouvez arrêter.

Les deux hommes le regardèrent, pas surs d'avoir bien compris.

- Arrêtez, c'est fini.

John regarda Elkins droit dans les yeux :

- C'est fini ? il est sauvé ?

- Non. C'est fini, on ne peut plus rien faire. On a fait tout ce qu'on pouvait John. On a exorcisé une bonne partie de cette saloperie. L'eau bénite n'a plus d'effet. C'est entre ses mains maintenant – dit-il en regardant Dean.

- Alors quoi ? On pose nos fesses devant la télé et on attend, c'est ça ? La voix de John était agressive mais elle cachait surtout une profonde angoisse.

- Exactement. Même si je ne pense pas qu'il y ait grand chose à la Télé à cette heure ci. _Qu'est ce que tu fais Daniel ? De l'humour ? Tu es pitoyable…_ pensa-t-il. Il s'éclaircit la gorge. – On continue de surveiller ses constantes, on recoud les plaies, on le nettoie de tout ce sang. Il n'y a plus rien d'autre à faire. Quand il se réveillera, soit il sera redevenu normal, soit il sera toujours contaminé … - il marqua une pause - si il se réveille.

- Et si il est encore malade ? Demanda John à mi-voix

Elkins ne le regarda même pas. Il plongea ses yeux dans ses chaussures. Il n'avait pas besoin de le dire, John le savait. Dean ne survivrait pas à un 2ème rituel comme celui ci. On achève bien les chevaux.

Le père Winchester expérimentait un nouveau degré d'inquiétude, du genre qui vous ronge complètement de l'intérieur.

Les trois autres hommes avaient quitté la pièce, il restait seul face à ce qu'il restait de Dean sur un lit de sang.

Il lui sembla entendre vaguement une sonnerie puis des voix. C'était à des années-lumières de lui. Il n'entendit même pas la porte s'ouvrir avant que le pasteur Jim ne pose une main compatissante sur son épaule.

- John ? C'est Sammy au téléphone, il veut te parler.

- Je ne peux pas.

- D'accord. Je vais lui dire que tu es épuisé et que tu t'es endormi, ce que tu devrais faire d'ailleurs…

Pas de réponse. Jim quitta la pièce quelques minutes pour parler au téléphone puis revint au chevet de Dean, face à John.

- Comment vas-tu John ?

- C'est vraiment une question ?

Jim souri doucement. John n'avait pas lâché la main de Dean, ça lui permettait de sentir son cœur. Il avait planté ses yeux vides dans ses chaussures et tapotait doucement son genou avec les doigts de sa main libre.

- John, quoi qu'il se passe, tu ne dois pas te laisser aller

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça hein ? Ma femme est morte brûlée vive accrochée au plafond. J'ai demandé à Elkins de poignarder mon propre fils et maintenant je suis là à attendre qu'il se réveille. Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas juste m'étendre là et mourir avec lui ? hein, Jim ?

Le ton de John perça le cœur du pasteur. Il avait rarement entendu autant de souffrance et de colère dans la voix de son ami.

- Parce que Dean est toujours en vie. Et parce qu'il y a Sammy.

John regarda Jim dans les yeux à l'évocation du nom de son plus jeune fils. Jim continua :

- Je ne vais pas te mentir, toi et moi on sait qu'on ne vit pas dans un compte de fée. Dean peut ne pas se réveiller, ou pire. – il marqua une pause – mais quoi qu'il arrive, John, tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner. Pas tant que Sammy à besoin de son père, et il en aura toujours besoin. Tu dois continuer d'avancer.

- Tu veux que j'allume un cierge ? Une prière peut-être ? John eut un sourire qui ressemblait plus à un rictus.

- Ne soit pas comme ça, les voies de Dieu sont impénétrables.

- Qu'il aille se faire foutre ton dieu.

- John !

- Quoi John ? Regarde ! – il montra le corps de Dean de la tête. Jim regarda au sol. – Tu veux que je crois en un dieu qui fait ça ? S'il existait, je le chasserais, et je le tuerais.

Jim était une personne particulièrement calme. Il connaissait John et son « problème » avec la religion depuis que Mary était morte. Il comprenait la douleur qu'il devait ressentir et c'est pour cela qu'il choisit de ne pas répondre. Il se contenta de s'approcher de John et de le serrer dans ses bras. Au départ le chasseur fut surpris, il eut un mouvement de recul. Emprisonné dans la chaleur et le réconfort du pasteur John fini par céder. Il serra Jim en retour, de toutes ses forces, comme s'il était une bouée de sauvetage en plein océan.

Le père enfonça sa tête dans l'épaule du pasteur et commença à pleurer.

Jim traçait des cercles apaisant dans son dos. Il n'y avait rien à dire.

Les deux hommes perdirent complètement la notion du temps, ils ne savaient pas combien de temps ils étaient restés là à se réconforter. Le cœur de John fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand il entendit une petite voix familière derrière lui. Une voix faible et tremblante, comme un murmure.

- …Papa… ?

- Dean !

John se précipita au chevet de son fils. Doucement il passa une main sur son front. Il était brûlant.

- Dean ? Réveille-toi mon bonhomme… tout va bien, je suis avec toi. Ouvre les yeux.

- Il y a… une lumière…

- Reste avec moi, ne va pas vers la lumière Dean. Ecoute moi.

Tandis ce que le père prenait soin du fils, Jim s'éclipsa pour aller chercher Elkins.

- Daniel ? Dean est en train de se réveiller.

- Comment savoir si il est guéri ? Demanda Bobby.

Elkins restait silencieux. Malgré les gants, le masque et la blouse, malgré la douche qu'il avait prise, il avait l'impression d'être couvert de sang. Si dans le feu de l'action il n'avait pas hésité, ce qui faisait de lui un bon chasseur, avec le recul et la fatigue il se rendait compte de ce qu'il avait fait. « _J'ai poignardé ce gamin_. » « _J'ai répandu son sang partout _» « _Je l'ai torturé pendant des heures_ »… C'était très difficile pour lui mais au fond il savait que c'était la seule et unique chose à faire.

- Daniel ?

- Oui…

- Comment savoir si il est guéri ? Répéta Bobby.

- Il faut que j'appelle Tobias.

Elkins attrapa le téléphone et composa le numéro de son ami.

Bobby et Jim se regardèrent sans mot dire pendant plusieurs secondes.

- Si tu dois prier Jim, c'est maintenant.

- Ne commence pas Bobby, Dieu à assez à faire avec les insultes de John pour être dérangé par tes sarcasmes.

- Tu as parlé à Johnny ?

- J'ai essayé.

- Tu crois qu'il va s'en sortir… ? je veux dire si…

- Je ne sais pas Bobby. Je l'espère.

- Pauvre gosse…

- Dean est solide. Si quelqu'un peut survivre à ça c'est lui.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je donnerai pour entendre une de ses remarques de gros malin…

- Moi aussi Bobby. Moi aussi

Elkins les interrompit,

- Tobias à une idée.

-C'est quoi le plan ?

- Le plan c'est que vous arriviez à garder John hors de la chambre pendant au moins un quart d'heure. Je m'occupe du reste.

- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

Elkins resta silencieux. Il baladait son regard entre ceux de Jim et de Bobby.

- Je ne veux pas de John dans la pièce. A deux contre un vous allez bien réussir à le tenir à distance.

Le vieux chasseur se dirigea vers la chambre, les deux autres lui emboîtèrent le pas.

* * *

John était penché sur Dean, il lui parlait doucement. L'adolescent semblait très fatigué mais il était éveillé et serrait fort la main de son père.

- John ?

- Il est réveillé Daniel ! La voix du père était pleine d'espoir.

- Je sais. Ecoute, j'ai besoin que tu sortes d'ici pendant un petit moment. Va prendre l'air, tu en as besoin.

- Pourquoi ?

- John, il faut qu'on sache s'il est encore contaminé.

- Il va bien, je viens de lui parler. Il va bien Daniel.

- John, s'il te plait.

- Qu'est ce que tu vas lui faire ? La question était plutôt agressive.

- John…

- Donne-lui un peu de repos d'accord ? Il est épuisé ! Laisse le reprendre des forces.

- Je voudrais bien, crois-moi. Mais je ne peux pas, on n'a pas de temps à perdre.

John resta quelques secondes immobile.

- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

- C'est pour son bien. Sors John.

- Papa… - la voix de Dean était toujours aussi faible – Papa… j'ai mal…

- Je sais bonhomme, je sais. Ecoute-moi bien. Il faut que je te laisse quelques minutes d'accord ? Quand je vais revenir, tu iras bien, tu seras guéri, je te le promets.

- Non… ne me laisse pas… j'ai mal…

La voix de Dean et la façon dont il s'accrochait à la main de John brisait de cœur de Daniel, Bobby et Jim.

- Je t'aime Dean.

John se releva, décrochant la faible main de son fils de la sienne. Ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes.

- Papa !

John ne se retourna pas. Ca lui arrachait le cœur, mais il savait que ça devait être fait._ C'est pour ton bien. C'est pour ton bien. C'est pour ton bien. C'est pour ton bien. C'est… pardonne moi._

Le père quitta la pièce suivit de Bobby et Jim. Elkins referma la porte derrière eux. Il aurait cru que ça serait plus difficile.

Il attrapa un des livres d'exorcisme. Les yeux pales et fatigués de Dean étaient posés sur lui.

- Daniel… ?

Il attrapa un couteau.

- Daniel ?

Il s'approcha de l'adolescent.

- Daniel ! Qu'est ce que tu fais… ? J'ai mal… je t'en prie

Je fais ça pour toi Dean. Il faut que l'on sache.

- Quoi ?

- Si tu es toujours malade.

- J'ai mal… mais je ne suis plus malade. Je le sens Daniel. – il parlait lentement, à mi-voix – Ca me rongeais, c'était dans ma tête, mais… plus maintenant… je jure…

- Je sais Dean. Mais je dois être sûr. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Il approcha le couteau de la poitrine de l'adolescent. Les yeux de ce dernier s'écarquillèrent en horreur :

- Non ! – Il pleurait – laisse moi… laisse moi… j'ai trop mal…

- Pardonne-moi…

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure au moment ou il enfonça la pointe du couteau dans la chair du garçon, à l'endroit du cœur. Le couteau était très fin et Elkins n'enfonça la lame que de quelques millimètres. La douleur était pourtant bien présente. Dean s'agrippa au lit. Il hurla.

John était dans le salon, les poings et la mâchoire serrée. Il regardait par la fenêtre. Les hurlements dans la chambre le hantaient. Il aurait voulu fracasser la porte et mettre une balle entre les deux yeux d'Elkins. Il se répétait comme un mantra « _c'est pour ton bien mon fils, tu dois être fort_ ». Il n'y croyait pas lui-même. Il ne savait pas ce qu'Elkins faisait exactement. D'un côté ça le terrorisait, d'un autre il se disait qu'il préférait ne pas savoir.

Au bout de quelques minutes Dean poussa un hurlement d'agonie. Un cri à vous glacer le sang. John ne pouvait plus supporter ça. Non… si son fils devait mourir aujourd'hui, alors il mourrait dans les bras de son père, et les derniers mots qu'il entendrait seront ceux de l'amour. Il ne laisserait pas Dean mourir dans cette souffrance sous les coups d'un boucher armé d'un couteau qui l'accuse d'avoir la peste.

- Non. Dit-il à voix haute.

- John ?

Le père se dirigea vers la chambre.

- Non John ! Tu dois laisser Elkins terminer !

Un autre hurlement de douleur de Dean

- Ca n'a plus d'importance !

John était bien décidé à serrer son fils mourant contre lui.

- Moi vivant, tu ne franchiras pas cette porte John. – Bobby s'était interposé entre la chambre et son ami.

- Dégage !

- Non.

John ne se contrôlait plus. Les événements de ces derniers jours avaient usé son jugement. Les hurlements d'agonie de son fils, son sang sur ses vêtements et la fatigue n'aidaient pas beaucoup. Jim se demandait depuis un moment quand est-ce qu'il allait commencer à perdre les pédales. C'était maintenant.

John balança un poing serré vers la mâchoire de Bobby mais celui-ci s'y attendait. Il se baissa juste à temps et frappa John en plein dans l'estomac. Bobby pensait que ça suffirait à calmer le chasseur, mais cela eu l'effet opposé. John avait tellement engrangé de souffrance depuis un mois qu'il n'attendait qu'une opportunité de la relâcher dans ses poings. Bobby venait de la lui offrir sur un plateau d'argent avec un joli nœud autour.

John se jeta sur son adversaire dans une furie de coups. Bobby, surpris, tomba à la renverse et ne pu que subir l'avalanche. Tout a coup John s'arrêta net. Il essaya de se relever mais tomba lourdement sur Bobby.

Le pasteur tenait en main le fusil tranquillisant d'Elkins et venait de tirer.

- Ca va Bobby ?

- Tu veux dire, en dehors du fait qu'un bus vient de me passer dessus ?

Jim lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Bobby regarda le fusil, puis John.

- C'est pas très catholique de tirer sur ses amis, padre.

- Je suis protestant. Il avait besoin de dormir de toute façon.

- Aide-moi à le porter sur le canapé.

- Dean ? Reste avec moi ! Reste éveillé. Ouvre les yeux, merde !

Ses yeux étaient fermés ? Il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Le garçon n'en pouvait plus de tant de douleur. Il n'arrivait plus à crier. Tout était lumineux, partout.

- Je vois… de la… lumière. Bafouilla-t-il

- Garde les yeux ouverts. Dean ? Ne va pas vers la lumière. Reste avec moi. Ecoute ma voix. Accroche-toi à ma voix.

- Les cheveux… sont en or… et… les animaux… dans le ciel… de la lumière… et… de l'eau… non… c'est de l'or… de l'eau en or… et ces cheveux… lumière…

Dean commençait à délirer. Il bredouillait, formait des phrases incohérentes. Ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à se fixer sur un point. Elkins continuait de tracer le symbole sur la poitrine du garçon avec la lame de son couteau.

- J'ai bientôt fini bonhomme, je te promets.

Les coupures étaient peu profondes et saignaient peu mais elles devaient faire un mal de chien, en plus de tout le reste. Elkins traça les derniers traits de la « clef de Salomon « sur le cœur de Dean et nettoya tout le sang avec de l'eau bénite. Pas de fumée.

* * *

_**T**o** B**e **C**ontinued_


	12. Mon fils

* * *

**Chapitre 12 :**

John se réveilla au son d'une voix familière.

Papa ?

Dean ? demanda-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée

Non, c'est Sammy.

Sammy.

Oui.

John était encore sous le coup de la fléchette tranquillisante qu'il avait reçu. Ses réflexes étaient amoindris, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Il essayait de se rappeler ce qu'il faisait là, où il était, pourquoi… Soudain tout lui revint comme un coup de massue.

Je dors depuis combien de temps

Ca doit faire 8h…

Comment va Dean ? Je veux le voir !

Il dort. Il est guéri papa.

C'était les mots les plus agréables que John n'ait jamais entendu. Il se leva doucement car les murs de la pièce lui semblaient bouger. Sam l'aida à se tenir droit et le conduisit jusqu'à la chambre de Dean.

Le pasteur Jim était au chevet du fils aîné, il lui frottait doucement le visage avec un linge humide. Il tourna immédiatement la tête vers John quand celui ci entra dans la pièce et fut saisi par l'appréhension sur son visage.

Dean était très pâle, les yeux clos, il respiraient doucement. Tout son torse et son bras droit étaient recouverts de bandages. Certains viraient un peu sur le rouge là où les blessures n'étaient pas refermées.

Il a de la fièvre, dit simplement Jim, j'essaie de la faire tomber avec de l'eau froide. En dehors de ça, il est tiré d'affaire.

John ne répondit pas, il regardait Dean sans pouvoir rien dire. Sammy était resté derrière lui. Comment avait-on pu en arriver là ? Tout partait d'une simple chasse au succube. Dean avait été méchamment griffé sur une épaule mais ce n'était rien. Ce n'était rien. Comment aurait on pu se douter… la Mort Noire… un virus vieux de 700 ans… Comment aurait-on pu se douter que tout finirait comme ça ? Dean allongé sur un lit, à moitié mort, il porterait les stigmates de cette expérience encore longtemps sur le corps. Mais il y avait pire, et John le savait. Les blessures de Dean n'étaient pas que physiques, elles étaient aussi psychologiques.

Il avait essayé de se suicider. Même si c'était pour sauver Sammy, pourquoi est ce qu'il n'avait pas d'abord essayé de joindre son père ? Le virus était il trop fort ou Dean en a-t-il profité pour exprimer tout son mal-être ? Plus tard il a manqué de tuer Sammy. Il l'a terrorisé. Est-ce qu'il se le pardonneras ? Virus ou pas, John savait que pour Dean le résultat était le même.

Le spectacle de son fils dans cet état rappelait à John a quel point il avait échoué en tant que père. Il a complètement laissé Dean sur le bas côté pour partir en croisade. Il aurait voulu lui promettre que ça serait différent à l'avenir, il aurait voulu se le promettre à lui même mais il savait que ce serait un mensonge. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Dean ne demandera rien. John le savait. Il ne cherchera pas un coupable, il ne cherchera même pas à être rassuré, il ne demandera aucune promesse à son père. Dès qu'il ouvrira les yeux il demandera juste où est Sammy. Dès qu'il se lèvera il demandera quand est ce qu'ils reprendront la route. Dès qu'ils seront arrivés dans une autre ville il demandera ce qu'il doit faire et tout recommencera. John lui diras tout ça. Il lui dira de veiller sur Sammy, de bien nettoyer son arme, de mettre du sel autour des portes…

C'était une vraie torture pour le père Winchester, cette expérience l'avait amené à se rendre compte que pour mener sa croisade il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de sacrifier Dean. Qui le couvrirai pendant les chasse ? Qui recoudrait ses blessures ? Qui prendrait soin de Sammy ? Qui conduirait l'Impala quand il serait trop fatigué ? Qui encaisserai à sa place quand toute cette vie devient trop dure ?... John n'avait pas besoin d'un fils, il avait besoin d'un aide de camp.

Comment avait il pu tomber si bas ?

John ? la voix du pasteur était douce.

Oui. Laissez moi avec lui.

Jim se leva et poussa doucement Sammy vers l'extérieur. En passant près de John il posa une main amicale sur son épaule.

John s'approcha doucement de Dean et s'assit sur le lit. Il passa une main dans les cheveux de son aîné.

Ouvre les yeux pour moi Dean.

Rien

Ouvre les yeux.

Dean hocha la tête en silence et doucement, très doucement il ouvrit les yeux. Ses paupières semblaient peser 10 tonnes chacune.

P…Papa…

Oui bonhomme, c'est moi. Dean je veux que tu m'écoute bien. Regarde moi

John posa une main sur le menton de son fils, l'obligeant ainsi à le regarder.

Tu m'écoutes ?

… oui… la voix n'était qu'un murmure.

Dean, il faut que tu comprennes à quel point je t'aime et à quel point je suis fier de toi, pour tout ce que tu es et pour tout ce que tu fais. Tu dois veiller sur Sammy parce qu'il ne peut pas encore veiller sur lui même et parce que j'ai une confiance aveugle en toi. Jamais tu ne dois penser que tu es moins important, que tu comptes moins. D'accord. C'est un ordre.

…oui…

John n'était pas sur qu'il ait bien compris ce qu'il disait, mais au moins pour une fois dans sa vie il avait trouvé le courage de lui dire en le regardant dans les yeux. Il fallait que Dean comprenne, qu'il sache que John l'aimait autant qu'il aimait Sammy. Dean qui se suicide pour sauver son frère, c'était intolérable pour le père. Ses enfants n'auraient jamais du être confrontés à un choix comme celui ci. Il ne pouvais qu'espérer que Dean comprendrait et que plus jamais il n'aient à revivre ça.

* * *

Ils passèrent 3 semaines chez Beth. Celle ci n'avait pas eu droit à tous les détails de la mort de Flinn mais elle savait que quoi qui'il en soit, ce n'était Dean, le gamin de 15 ans qu'elle connaissait qui l'avait tué. Il y a 11 ans elle avait elle même été possédée, c'est d'ailleurs à cette occasion qu'elle avait rencontré Flinn, elle comprenait donc bien comment on se sens quand notre corps fait des choses horribles sans qu'on ne puisse rien y faire. De toute façon, elle préférait ne pas rester seule.

Dean se remettait plutôt bien. La fièvre était tombée et ses blessures se refermaient doucement. Ellroy, le frère de Beth, venait l'examiner régulièrement. Au départ il avait été horrifié en voyant les marques des tortures qu'avait subi le jeune garçon, mais il se rappelait trop bien de l'exorcisme de Beth des années auparavant. Il ne posa aucune question et soigna de son mieux le fils Winchester.

Sammy passait ses journées avec son frère à essayer de le distraire, à jouer aux cartes, discuter, regarder la télé en se moquant des sitcoms. John aurait voulu que cette parenthèse de douceur dans leur vie de folie puisse durer toujours mais au fond de lui une sombre idée germait déjà... et si rien de tout ça n'était arrivé par hasard?


	13. La croisade du père

Salut à tous. Désolée pour le retard des deux derniers chapitres mais Télé2 se montre un peu récalcitrant pour m'installer internet ! J'ai trouvé un cybercafé sympa pour vous poster la suite. J'espère que vous allez aimer, l'histoire prend une tournure différente je vais dépasser allégrement les 13 chapitres prévus au départ !

* * *

_**Chapitre 13 : La croisade du père**_

Sammy ne voulait pas partir de chez Beth. Ils avaient tous vécu des heures horribles dans cette maison mais depuis plusieurs semaines tout allait mieux et Sammy avait presque l'impression d'une famille normale. Beth était la présence féminine qui manquaient à leur vie. Elle était douce et attentionnée, elle veillait sur les garçons, tous les garçons, John y compris. Le père avait été très secoué par toute l'histoire et même si il aurait préféré se couper un bras que d'avouer se sentir faible, il appréciait que Beth soit là. Elkins, Bobby et Jim passaient régulièrement. Sammy avait même surpris son père en train de rire de bon cœur avec ses amis, chose extrêmement rare… Et Dean… Dean allait bien. Comme John l'avait prédit l'adolescent n'avait rien demandé, rien exigé, il n'avait jamais reparlé de ce que son père lui avait glissé à l'oreille à son réveil. Il passait son temps avec son frère, à rire, à se disputer, à être là, simplement. Toutes ses coupures devaient lui faire un mal de chien mais il ne se plaignait pas. Il ne bronchait pas quand Elkins passait et repassait du désinfectant sur ses plaies même si les contorsions de son visage indiquaient sa souffrance.

- Est ce que tu va finir par m'écouter ! John hurlait.

- Je t'écouterais quand tu arrêteras de délirer ! C'est le truc le plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendu ! Répondit Elkins en imitant le ton brusque du père Winchester.

Les deux hommes s'étaient enfermés dans le garage depuis plusieurs heures. John avait prétendu devoir travailler un peu sur l'Impala et demandé à Elkins de l'aider. C'était le genre de chose qu'il disait quand il voulait parler à quelqu'un à part. En général c'était Dean. Coup de chance l'adolescent s'intéressait à la mécanique. Un petit coup de « Dean aide moi à vérifier un truc sur le moteur » et il arrivait à discuter avec l'aîné sans que le plus jeune ne se doute de rien. En tout cas c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Cette fois il avait entraîné Elkins dans le garage. Sammy fulminait dans son coin persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle chasse aux monstres. Il ne voulait pas que son père parte dieu sait où pendant des jours. Il redoutait surtout qu'il décide d'emmener ses fils avec lui. Malgré tous les efforts de Dean, Sammy savait qu'il souffrait énormément, il avait besoin de se reposer. Sammy ne voulait pas partir.

Dans le garage le ton montait. Personne ne savait de quoi les deux hommes discutaient mais on pouvait presque voir la colère de John traverser les murs au son de sa voix dont on captait quelques mots.

Elkins était un chasseur de vampire très efficace et un tueur de monstres redoutable mais personne sur terre ne voudrait se mettre en travers du chemin de John quand il était en colère.

- Elkins ! Ce n'est pas une question, c'est un ordre.

- Tu te crois en position de me donner des ordres ? Arrête ça tout de suite John ! Tu crois que je ne vois pas ce que c'est ?

- Ah oui ? et c'est quoi d'après toi ?

- C'est une chimère ! une putain de chimère ! Tu cours après le démon qui à tué ta femme depuis 11 ans. Depuis 11 ans John ! Tu trimbales tes gamins comme des valises et tu les jette en pâture à cet univers de dingue… ton excuse ? La vengeance ? C'est pas une excuse c'est de la merde ! C'est du vent ! une chimère !

- Ta gueule !

- Oh que non je vais pas fermer ma gueule ! Tu es tellement habitué à tes « oui chef » par ci « oui chef par là » que tu as oublié que je t'ai tout appris. Si il y a un chef ici c'est moi. Tu cherche ce démon depuis 11 ans et qu'est ce que tu as ? Rien !! Absolument rien. Et maintenant qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu te trouve un autre moulin à vent à aller combattre ! Tu échange un démon aux yeux jaune contre un virus du moyen age ? T'en as pour combien de temps avec cette nouvelle croisade, hein ? Tu comptes faire quoi ? Trouver un vaccin anti-peste démoniaque ? T'es complètement ravagé John !

- Elkins !

La colère de John irradiait la pièce. Il était comme une bombe nucléaire avec une fuite radioactive. Elkins s'attendait à tout instant à ce que le père Winchester attrape une clef à molette et se jette sur lui mais il ne se démontât pas. Il planta ses yeux droit dans le regard de John.

- Je ne vais pas te laisser détruire tes gamins pour une croisade sans fin. Ils ont assez souffert comme ça.

- Alors on a plus rien à se dire.

- John… ne fait pas ça… s'il te plait… ne fait pas ça…

Les deux hommes restèrent un moment silencieux, les yeux dans les yeux. Finalement John quitta le garage pour entrer dans la maison. Sammy était sur le canapé, à côté de son frère. Il regarda son père entrer dans la pièce avec ce regard si caractéristique, ce regard qui voulait dire « Je suis prêt à tuer quelqu'un », ce regard qu'il détestait.

- Sam, aide ton frère à rassembler ses affaires. On part demain à l'aube.

Le garçon aurait voulu se lever, crier, même frapper son père mais Dean posa une main sur son épaule et lui souris doucement.

- Allez vient Sammy.

Les deux frères montèrent en silence dans leur chambre.

* * *

- On est dans la merde.

Elkins se pinça l'arête du nez. Après que John l'ai littéralement jeté dehors, il s'était rendu chez le père Jim à Blue Earth où Bobby les avait rejoint. Assis dans la cuisine sombre du pasteur les trois hommes semblaient très préoccupés.

- On aurait du se douter que John réagirait comme ça… il a toujours été…

- Complètement con.

- Elkins !

- Hum… pardon Padre mais ce n'est pas entièrement faux. Il se lance à corps perdu dans des croisades ridicules…

- J'en connaît un autre dans ce genre là… dit doucement Bobby.

Son commentaire ne passa pas inaperçu et Elkins lui jeta un regard noir. C'était évidemment à lui que la remarque s'adressait. Quand sa femme et sa fille avaient été tuées par des vampires plusieurs années auparavant, il avait été animé par la même soif de vengeance que John. Aveuglé tout comme lui par la haine et la douleur. Mais Elkins avait été seul dans sa descente aux enfers, il n'avait pas entraîné avec lui 2 petits garçons. C'était dur pour lui de l'admettre mais à la place de John il aurait fait exactement la même chose. Abandonner Sam et Dean aux services sociaux ? Jamais. Il n'était pas leur père mais il les aimait trop pour ça, et il comprenait que ce soit encore pire pour John. Mais cette fois c'était différent.

- On ne peut pas le laisser faire ça. Il veut traquer le virus, savoir d'où il vient, retrouver la trace de la succube qui à contaminé Dean…

- Je croyais qu'il l'avait tué ? questionna Jim

- Il l'a tué. Mais il veut repartir la bas. Il espère trouver des indices.

- Des indices de quoi exactement ?

- Il pense que la contamination n'est pas due au hasard. Il pense que quelqu'un ou quelque chose s'est attaqué à Dean volontairement.

- On est vraiment dans la merde… Souffla Bobby.

- J'ai essayé de lui parler mais vous connaissez John… quand il a quelque chose en tête… J'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer.

- C'est ce qu'il fera quand il découvrira la vérité. - Dit Bobby. – Il nous tuera tous.

- Hum… alors faisons en sorte qu'il ne découvre rien.

- Jim ! On parle de John Winchester là ! Il a été capable de traquer un démon pendant 11 ans, il a tout lu, tout étudié, tous ses faits et gestes depuis 11 putain de longues années… coupa Elkins

- Presque tous ses faits et gestes… Rectifia Bobby . Il est passé à côté de 2 ou 3 trucs si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Les 3 hommes restèrent un moment dans l'obscurité silencieuse de la cuisine avant que Jim ne s'éclaircisse la voix :

- Peut être qu'on devrait lui dire, simplement.

Bobby et Elkins lancèrent le même regard incrédule au pasteur.

- Tu déconnes ? bafouilla Bobby

- Non. Je me demande si cette histoire n'a pas assez duré comme ça. John à le droit de savoir.

- On a déjà eu cette discussion, Jim. Trancha Elkins. Toi, Bobby et moi. Je nous revois ici même en train d'avoir exactement la même conversation et on était tous d'accord. On ne lui dit rien, c'est mieux pour tout le monde.

- Je n'en suis plus si sûr. Jim soupira… Je ne sais plus. Peut être qu'on s'est trompé depuis le début. Peut être qu'on aurait du tout dire. Les choses se seraient passées différemment.

- Différemment ? Différemment pour qui ? Ce qui est arrivé à Dean n'est pas vraiment un accident, on le sait, mais rien de ce qu'on aurait pu dire à John ne l'aurait empêché. Je reste persuadé qu'il ne doit pas savoir. Pas avant… Elkins finit sa phrase dans un profond soupir

- Avant quoi ? Coupa brusquement Bobby. Il me semble qu'on ne s'est jamais vraiment mis d'accord sur ce point non plus !

- Calmez vous ! cria Jim. On ne va pas repartir la dessus, une seule chose à la fois. Le problème maintenant c'est John. J'ai peur de le regretter, mais si vous pensez qu'il vaut mieux ne rien dire alors je vous suis. Mais si on choisit cette voie, il va falloir être très prudent. Il ne doit même pas s'approcher de la vérité.

- Si il découvre le pot au roses, la terre n'est pas assez vaste pour qu'on s'y cache. Il nous tuera tous… Une balle dans le cœur pour chacun de nous. Marmonna Bobby

- Tu pourrais éviter les ondes négatives ? Tu vas nous porter la poisse. lança Elkins.

* * *

Sam et Dean étaient assis à l'arrière de l'Impala, John au volant. Les enfants et le père ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole depuis leur départ de chez Beth au levé du jour. Quitter ce cocon où la vie semblait enfin avoir un goût de douceur et de famille déchirait le cœur de Sam. John était trop aveuglé par sa soif de vengeance et sa colère pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit. Dean était fidèle à lui même. Impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait vraiment. Il se contentait de sourire et de faire croire à Sammy que tout allait bien.

Ils retournaient vers une petite ville près de Reno. C'était là que la succube avait attaqué Dean. Aucun mot ne fut échangé dans la voiture pendant tout le trajet à l'exception de quelques murmures entre les frères. John pris soin d'éviter le « Desert Motel » dans lequel ils avaient séjourné la première fois, si le gérant le reconnaissait il devrait expliquer le sang de Dean partout sur la moquette et le linge de toilette. Ce motel ne lui rappelait que des mauvais souvenirs de toute façon. Un peu plus au nord l'Impala s'arrêta sur le parking du « Red Coyote Motel ». Pas très glamour mais ils avaient connu pire.

En entrant dans la chambre l'odeur presque familière des tapisseries jaunies et des moquettes usées lui fit regretter la chaleur du foyer de Beth. Il chassa rapidement cette idée en ordonnant à Sammy de décharger la voiture. Dean était encore un peu faible pour porter leurs lourdes affaires même si il clamait le contraire.

Plus tard dans la soirée, après avoir rapidement avalé quelques pizzas les garçons s'étaient endormis. John comme à son habitude quand quelque chose le dérangeait, était partit s'asseoir dehors contre la porte de la chambre.

Il regardait dans le vague, les mains croisées sur son ventre. Il essayait de ne penser à rien mais de chaudes larmes coulaient sur son visage malgré lui.

* * *

To Be continued! 


	14. L'art délicat du mensonge

_**Chapitre 14 : L'art délicat du mensonge  
**_

* * *

_**  
ATTENTION CE CHAPITRE ET LES SUIVANTS SURTOUT CONTIENNENT DES ELEMENTS DE SPOILERS VIS A VIS DE LA SAISON 2 NOTAMMENT VERS L'EPISODE 10 ! C'EST UN SPOILER ASSEZ IMPORTANT DANS L'HISTOIRE DE LA SERIE ALORS SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS ENCORE VU CES EPISODES JE VOUS RECOMMANDE D'ATTENDRE AVANT DE LIRE LA SUITE DE CETTE FIC !  
**_

* * *

_**Une semaine après le chapitre 13**_

- Allo ?

- Elkins ? C'est Bobby.

- Je t'écoute.

- On a un problème.

- Pourquoi est ce que ça ne me surprend pas… Bobby pu presque voir Elkins soupirer en haussant les épaules à travers le téléphone.

- C'est John. Il a quitté Reno avec les garçons, il m'a appelé pour avoir des infos, je crois qu'il a trouvé quelque chose.

- Quelque chose de quel genre ? demanda Elkins.

- Du genre chiant pour nous.

- Bobby, ça te dérangerai d'être un peu plus précis ?

- Tu sais comment il est. Ce mec parle par énigmes. Il m'a dit qu'il avait obtenu une info très importante par rapport à ce qui est arrivé à Dean et qu'il voulait m'en parler au plus vite.

- Quelle info ?

- Il n'a pas été plus précis que ça.

- C'est sûrement une fausse alerte. John Winchester est peut être un formidable limier mais il n'a aucun moyen de découvrir quoi que ce soit à partir d'un succube mort. Et brûlé par dessus le marché. Ca doit être sur une fausse piste.

- Je ne crois pas. Il m'a demandé de lui dénicher un bouquin, …le bouquin.

Il y eut un silence de l'autre côté de la ligne.

- Elkins ? T'es toujours là ?

- Oui. Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ?

- Que j'avais pas le livre, que je ne savais pas où le trouver… ce genre de choses.

- Bien… Bien… Putain mais comment il a fait ça ?

- Ne jamais sous-estimer un Winchester en colère.

- Tu as prévenu Jim ?

- Oui, mais John l'avait déjà appelé. Il lui a demandé le même livre. Je crois bien qu'il t'ignore… en tout cas pour l'instant parce que si il fait chou blanc avec nous tu seras le prochain sur la liste.

- Qui as le livre ? Demanda Elkins.

- Jim. Il est dans le presbytère. Mais même si John le trouve, tu crois qu'il fera le lien ?

- Bobby, il a réussi à faire le lien entre un tas de cendres et le livre …

- Ouais… En tout cas, il saura qu'on savait et il y aura du sang sur les murs…

- Un seul problème à la fois. Va chez Jim, je t'y retrouve.

- Je ne peux pas, John et les garçons arrivent dans moins de deux heures.

- Je croyais que tu lui avais dit que t'avais pas d'info pour lui ?

- Et tu crois qu'il m'écoute ?

Elkins soupira bruyamment.

- Ok Bobby. On s'en tient au plan. C'est la meilleure solution. Tu la boucle pendant que moi et Jim on cherche une alternative. Envoie le sur une fausse piste, ça l'occupera le temps qu'on se retourne.

- Je ferais ce que je peux.

* * *

Le grondement familier de l'Impala se fit entendre devant la bicoque de Bobby. Celui ci poussa un long soupir avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Il avait tourné et retourné le problème dans sa tête. John avait une bonne caisse d'horribles défauts accrochée à ses chevilles mais c'était malgré tout un ami fidèle et une personne de confiance. Lui et Bobby s'étaient toujours entendu comme larrons en foire. Ils se hurlaient dessus régulièrement mais au final chacun d'eux aurait pu dire de l'autre qu'il était le meilleur ami qu'on puisse avoir. John avait aussi l'avantage d'être toujours accompagné des deux personnes les plus adorables du monde. Evidemment Sam et Dean ne devrait jamais l'entendre haut et fort mais le vieux chasseur les adorait.

Bobby détestait mentir. Et surtout à une personne qu'il estimait autant que John. Il détestait ce qu'il savait, le secret qu'il partageait avec Jim et Daniel Elkins. Il n'y avait aucune autre solution. Il fallait le faire. Pour John, pour Sam et pour Dean, il le fallait. Bobby avait bien l'intention d'envoyer les Winchester sur une fausse piste. John était perspicace, ce ne serait pas facile, mais Bobby était déterminé.

- Hey Dean, lança Bobby en apercevant l'adolescent, tu as l'air en forme.

- Ouais, ils me traitent tous les deux comme si j'étais en sucre mais je me sens frais comme un gardon.

- Salut Bobby ! dit Sam en passant devant le vieux chasseur pour entrer dans la maison.

- Sammy. Il passa rapidement sa main sur la tête du gamin.

Les deux garçons étaient entrés, Bobby, toujours sur le seuil attendait le père qui cherchait quelque chose dans le coffre. Il redoutait le moment où leurs regards allaient se croiser. Quand ils chassaient ensemble ils n'avaient qu'à se regarder pour savoir quoi faire, il avait peur que John réussisse à voir le mensonge dans ses yeux. Finalement quand il vint vers lui d'un pas franc et lui tapa sur l'épaule amicalement, Bobby eut l'impression que finalement il réussirait peut être sa mission.

Les garçons étaient dehors avec les chiens de Bobby. John était assis sur le fauteuil qu'il occupait à chaque fois qu'il venait ici. Il avait cette manie de s'approprier inconsciemment des lieux où des objets. Partout où il allait il avait sa chaise, sa place, ses habitudes. Etrangement personne ne le contredisait jamais la dessus. Bobby s'asseyait naturellement ailleurs, presque sans y penser.

- Alors John ? Qu'est ce que tu as trouvé exactement ?

- Je suis partit du succube qui a attaqué Dean.

- Il ne devait pas en rester grand chose.

- En effet. J'ai cherché des infos sur les succubes en général et j'ai contacté Tobias.

- Tobias ? L'ami d'Elkins ? Je croyais que tu n'avais plus trop de contacts avec le vieux Elkins.

- Hum… Je me suis débrouillé tout seul pour le trouver.

- Elkins sait que tu l'as contacté ?

- Non. Et je ne vois pas ce que ça change.

Dans la tête de Bobby ça changeait beaucoup de choses mais il ne laissa rien paraître. Avec un type comme John Winchester on a pas vraiment le droit à l'erreur. Bobby plongea dans sa bière.

- Bien. Et qu'est ce que tu as appris alors ?

- D'abord en m'intéressant aux succubes j'ai découvert qu'ils vivent toujours proche des nids de vampires. A la base les succubes sont des vampires qui ont mal tourné.

- C'est déjà pas bien jojo d'être un vampire, je pensais pas qu'ils puissent encore tomber plus bas ! Et une touche d'humour pour Bobby pour détourner l'attention.

- Peu importe. Les vampires surveillent l'activité des succubes en général pour récupérer les proies. Un peu comme des vautours. Les succubes chassent mieux et stockent les victimes encore vivantes alors les vampires attendent qu'il parte pour se servir dans le garde manger.

- Et en quoi ça peut nous intéresser ça ?

- Et bien puisque les vampire surveillaient le succube, je les ai interrogés.

- Interrogés ?

- Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire. Je leur ai demandé de me rapporter tout ce qu'ils savaient sur ce succube avant que je ne le crame.

- Et ?

- Une semaine avant qu'on ne le tue, le succube à été attaqué par une autre créature.

- Je ne vois pas bien le rapport ? Ces bestioles de l'enfer s'attaquent entre elles, c'est pas nouveau. Répliqua Bobby.

- Il a été attaqué le jour même où les garçons et moi sommes arrivés en ville pour le chasser.

- Je ne te suis pas.

John souris doucement.

- Je te croyais meilleur chasseur Bobby. Je chasse un monstre, et pile le jour où j'arrive il se fait attaquer et écope d'un virus presque éteint qui date du moyen age ? Virus qui, comme par hasard se retrouve dans le sang de mon fils ?

- John… je me demande si tu ne vas pas un peu loin dans tout ça… Tobias a dit que ce virus n'était pas complètement éteint. Le succube est européen il correspond aux critères. L'attaque n'a certainement rien à voir la dedans. Tu ne voudrais pas essayer de débrancher un peu ?

- Le succube à été attaqué par un démon. Les vampires me l'ont assuré. Un démon aux yeux jaunes Bobby.

Le sang du vieux chasseur se figea. Le regard de John été planté dans le sien comme une lame de couteau. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. John ne devait pas savoir.

- Et tu crois les vampires ? il essaya de rire comme si il se moquait mais il avait l'impression de sonner faux.

- Pourquoi auraient ils menti ? Je ne leur ai rien dit, je ne les ai pas influencés. Ils n'avaient aucune raison de mentir. Et de toute façon, je sais que c'est vrai.

- Comment ?

- Tobias. Je l'ai appelé pour avoir des précisions. Il semblerait qu'Elkins ait oublié de me dire quelques petites choses. Dès que j'en aurait fini avec cette histoire j'ai bien l'intention d'aller lui en toucher deux mots.

A l'extérieur Bobby restait placide mais intérieurement il était complètement affolé.

- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda-t-il sur le ton le plus neutre qu'il réussit à articuler.

- Et bien apparemment le virus n'existe plus aux Etats-Unis depuis 1638. Le dernier cas recensé dans le monde était en Allemagne il y a plusieurs années.

- Hum… Tu en déduis quoi ?

John jeta un regard incrédule à Bobby. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec le vieux chasseur mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. John donnait tous les éléments mais Bobby ne faisait aucune connexion, ce n'était pas son genre.

- Ca me paraît assez évident Bobby. La seule chance pour qu'un succube en plein milieu du Middle West puisse avoir la peste démonique c'est qu'on lui ai inoculé. Comme par hasard le succube en question se fait attaquer par un démon qui ressemble étrangement à celui que je chasse, juste le jour où j'arrive en ville. Il n'y a rien qui fasse tilt dans ta tête ?

Et merde… John était incroyablement doué pour rassembler les pièces d'un puzzle et il avait une fois de plus brillamment réussi. Bobby ne savait pas quoi faire. Inutile d'essayer de nier l'évidence John se rendrait vite compte que quelque chose cloche. Il prit donc son plus bel air étonné.

- Merde ! Tu crois que le démon aux yeux jaunes voulait te tuer en te contaminant avec la peste ? Putain j'en ai vu des trucs tordus mais celle là… Tu l'a vraiment énervé ce démon John.

Le regard de John était indéfinissable. Est-ce qu'il se doutait de quelque chose ? Bobby n'arrivait rien à lire dans le noir d'encre de ces yeux.

- Je ne sais pas Bobby. Je suis venu pour consulter un bouquin, je me souviens l'avoir déjà parcouru il y a longtemps chez toi ou chez Jim.

- Oui, le « Nexus Apocalyptis » d'Agrippa. Un livre plutôt rare. Malheureusement, comme je te l'ai dit au téléphone, je ne l'ai pas.

- Hum… - John faisait mine d'acquiescer mais du coin de l'œil il avait déjà scanné toute la pièce à la recherche de l'ouvrage. – Je sais que je l'ai déjà vu chez toi ou chez Jim mais aucun de vous ne dis l'avoir. Que dois-je en déduire ?

- Dans ton esprit tordu tu penses certainement que l'un de nous deux te mens pour une obscure raison. Crois ce que tu veux, si j'avais ce bouquin je te le donnerai. Tu sais, des bouquins Jim et moi on en donne, vend ou prête tous les jours alors si tu voulais bien arrêter avec ta paranoïa…

Bobby essayait de tenir tête à John et il était assez fier de sa dernière réplique. D'ailleurs le sourire de John le rassura.

- Ouais. Excuse moi Bobby, je suis un peu à cran en ce moment.

- Sans déconner. Ironisa le vieux chasseur.

- On ne va pas te déranger plus longtemps, j'emmène les garçons, on va chez le Padre.

- Ok. J'espère que tu trouveras ce que tu cherches.

- Salut Bobby.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard l'Impala quittait la propriété de Bobby. Le cœur du vieux chasseur battait à 100 a l'heure. Quand John avait quitté la pièce il avait eu l'impression qu'on lui enlevait un poids énorme de la poitrine. Mon dieu comme il détestait faire ça, lui mentir comme ça…

Il attendit un bon moment pour être sûr que la voiture se soit assez éloignée puis il téléphona à Jim.

- Jim ?

…

- Elkins est là ?

…

- Ok. Dis lui de se barrer. John vient de partir, il vient chez toi.

…

- J'ai fais ce que j'ai pu, je crois qu'il ne se doute de rien mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Putain il est malin…

…

- Il sait pour le démon aux yeux jaunes Jim ! J'aime pas du tout la tournure des événements… Il va tout découvrir.

…

- Ne me dis pas de me calmer je viens de mentir à mon meilleur ami ! Et je ne lui ai pas menti sur les résultats d'un match de foot, c'est la vie des garçons qui est en jeu !

…

- Non, ils ne savent rien. Pas encore.

…

- Ok… ok… tenez moi au courant.

…

Bobby raccrocha le téléphone. Il soupira bruyamment. Il avait besoin d'une bière. En entrant dans la cuisine son cœur s'arrêta tout net. John était là, face à lui. Son regard était encore plus sombre que d'habitude. Il braquait une arme droit vers la poitrine de Bobby.

- Il y a deux choses que je déteste Bobby, les démons… et les traîtres.

Il arma le revolver.

* * *

T_o be continued_


	15. Révélations

**Chapitre 15: Révélations  
**

* * *

_**  
ATTENTION CE CHAPITRE ET LES SUIVANTS CONTIENNENT DES ELEMENTS DE SPOILERS VIS A VIS DE LA SAISON 2 NOTAMMENT VERS L'EPISODE 10 ! C'EST UN SPOILER ASSEZ IMPORTANT DANS L'HISTOIRE DE LA SERIE ALORS SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS ENCORE VU CES EPISODES JE VOUS RECOMMANDE D'ATTENDRE AVANT DE LIRE LA SUITE DE CETTE FIC !**_

* * *

- John… qu'est ce que tu fais ? bredouilla Bobby.

- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question.

- Crois moi John, tu préfères ne pas savoir.

- Ne paries pas la dessus. Vous étiez au courant, tous les trois. Jim, Elkins et toi, vous saviez ce qui allait arriver et vous avez laissé faire !

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

John avançait vers Bobby l'arme à la main.

- Vraiment ? Vous êtes de mèche avec le démon ? Vous vouliez qu'il me tue ?

- John crois moi, tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont il s'agit…

- Prends le téléphone et appelle les 2 autres. Je veux qu'ils viennent ici. Je veux qu'ils apportent le livre.

- Ai confiance en moi John ! Je ne t'ai jamais trahi, on a fait ça pour toi, pour toi et les garçons.

- Ne les mêle pas à ça ! hurla le père Winchester. – Prend ce putain de téléphone et appelle Jim. Tout de suite !

Il agitait son arme devant Bobby. Son regard noir trahissait une profonde colère mais surtout une grande tristesse. Le vieux chasseur s'empara doucement du combiné et composa le numéro de son ami tout en mettant le haut parleur. Jim décrocha à la troisième sonnerie.

- Allo ?

- Jim ? C'est Bobby. Elkins est toujours là ?

- Il allait partir pourquoi ?

- On a un problème. Il faut que vous veniez ici, chez moi. Le plus vite possible. Amenez le livre.

- Bobby ? mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? On s'était mis d'accord.

- Disons que le plan a un peu changé.

La voix de Bobby était clame et neutre alors qu'il regardait droit dans les yeux de John qui le braquait toujours.

- Bobby ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Le vieux chasseur tendit le combiné au père Winchester qui l'attrapa immédiatement.

- Bobby ? tu es toujours là ?

- Non.

- Qui êt… John ! John qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Pourquoi est ce que tout le monde me demande ça hein ? Ce n'est pas moi qui manigance derrière le dos des autres.

- John je t'en prie ! ne fais pas quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter.

- Mais je ne fais rien. J'attend juste que vous vous pointiez, toi et Elkins. Avec le livre bien sur. En attendant Bobby et moi allons avoir une petite discussion, tu vois, entre amis.

- John…

- Si vous n'êtes pas là dans une heure, je lui tire dans la jambe.

Il raccrocha.

* * *

En raccrochant de son côté Jim était livide. Comment est ce que tout ça avait pu arriver ? Il aurait du s'en douter… Quand il avait commencé à douter il aurait dû tout dire à John malgré l'avis de Bobby et Elkins. Il savait qu'il le regretterait. John était certainement le plus futé de tous, si il y avait bien une personne à qui il ne fallait rien cacher c'était lui. Si les choses tournaient mal avec Bobby il ne pourrait pas se le pardonner.

Elkins avait entendu toute la conversation. La panique se lisait dans ses yeux.

- Tu penses qu'il est vraiment capable de faire ça ? Torturer Bobby ? demanda-t-il doucement

- Il est persuadé que nous sommes responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Dean et pour ça il serait capable de tuer chacun d'entre nous. Je vais chercher le livre, amène la voiture devant l'Eglise, on part tout de suite.

Le regard du pasteur était droit et franc mais il n'arrivait pas à rassurer Elkins.

Jim… on va être obligé de tout lui dire.

Je sais.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux et immobiles pendant des secondes qui ressemblaient à des heures.

* * *

La voiture d'Elkins entra dans la propriété de Bobby une petite heure plus tard. Dehors tout semblait calme mais les deux hommes savaient qu'ils allaient affronter la pire des tempêtes à l'intérieur.

Jim entra le premier.

John était assis sur « son » fauteuil, penché en avant, la tête vers le sol. Il avait l'air épuisé. Il jeta un regard noir aux nouveaux arrivants et d'un petit geste avec l'arme qu'il tenait toujours, les invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de Bobby.

Il était beaucoup moins amoché que Elkins l'aurait pensé. Seule une coupure au dessus de l'arcade sourcilière indiqué que le poing de John était passé par là. En dehors de ça il avait l'air triste et sombre, assis dans son coin au bout du canapé.

- Donne moi le livre. intima John au pasteur.

- Que t'as dis Bobby exactement ? dit-il en guise de réponse.

- Rien du tout. Je voulais que vous soyez là. Répondis l'intéressé.

- Le livre Jim. Répéta le père Winchester.

- D'abord tu dois nous écouter. Où sont les garçons ?

- Si vous croyez que je vais vous le dire.

- D'accord John. Mais avant toute chose tu dois comprendre que nous avons fait ça pour ta famille et pas contre toi.

John eut un sourire ironique.

- Ouais… la peste… toujours bon dans une famille, hein !

- Je ne vais pas te mentir, nous savions que ça allait arriver, mais nous ne savions pas quand, nous n'avions aucun moyen de l'empêcher. Daniel à fait tout ce qu'il à pu pour sauver Dean et il a réussi.

- Hum… - grogna John. – Et si il n'avait pas réussi ? vous étiez prêts à sacrifier Dean pour pouvoir me tuer ? Pour que ce démon réussisse à me contaminer ?

Jim était un homme d'église, un homme de foi et de spiritualité, son visage était tendre et apaisant, tout comme sa voix. En d'autres circonstances John aurait laissé la chaleur de son amitié le rassurer, mais pas cette fois. Il persistait sur ses barricades, caché derrière un mur de haine et de tristesse.

- Comment peux-tu penser ça ? Après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble ! Rétorqua Elkins.

Jim lui coupa immédiatement la parole, John n'avait pas besoin qu'on l'énerve plus qu'il n'était.

- John, la peste inoculé à ce succube, ça n'a jamais été pour toi. Tu n'étais pas visé.

- Te fou pas de moi, je ne crois pas aux coïncidences. Le démon aux yeux jaunes qui apparaît au moment où j'arrive en ville ? Ne me prends pas pour un con.

- Tu as raison, ce n'était pas une coïncidence. Mais le démon n'est pas venu pour toi John. Tu n'es pas venu seul dans cette ville.

Elkins et Bobby regardait droit vers le sol comme si ils voulaient éviter le regard du père Winchester. Ce dernier restait figé. Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Qu'est ce que Jim essayait de lui dire ? La vérité le frappa en plein visage.

- Les garçons ?

Jim ne répondit pas, il se contenta de regarder son ami.

- Dean été visé ? Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Bobby gardait la tête dans ses chaussures tandis qu'Elkins pris la parole

- Pas Dean. Dit il simplement.

- Quoi… ? … Sammy ?

Jim avança doucement la main vers le genoux de John. Ce dernier ne broncha même pas.

- Oui John. Sammy. Le démon espérait que le succube blesse Sammy. Malheureusement pour lui il n'a pas tenu compte du fait que Dean serait prêt à se jeter sous un camion pour sauver son frère et c'est donc lui qui a été blessé.

John se leva brutalement

- Mensonges ! Pourquoi il ferait ça ? le démon ? Pourquoi il ferait ça ? Si il avait voulu tuer Sammy il l'aurait fait ! Il l'aurait tué en même temps que Mary !

- C'est le nœud du problème John. Le démon n'a jamais voulu tuer Sammy. Si le succube l'avait blessé, comme prévu, tu n'aurais jamais entendu parlé de la peste, il n'aurait pas été infecté.

- Comment ça ?

- C'était un test. Le démon devait s'assurer que Sam est bien la personne qu'il recherche. Si c'était le cas il aurait été immunisé contre la peste.

- Foutaises !

Jim ouvrit le livre qu'il tenait sur ses genoux. C'est un vieil ouvrage à la couverture décrépite et aux pages jaunies. Il ressemblait à un vieux grimoire. D'habitude ils utilisaient ce genre de bouquin pour trouver d'ancien rituels d'exorcisme.

- C'est le livre que tu m'as demandé John, le Nexus Apocalyptis d'Agrippa. – dit Jim – C'est un vampire qui t'en a parlé ?

- Oui il m'a dit que j'y trouverai les réponses que je cherche.

- C'est vrai. Le livre est entièrement en latin. Il y a 3 ans de ça j'ai entamé sa traduction complète. Je pensais qu'il pourrait toujours être utile pour la chasse. Au début c'était assez classique. Quelques exorcismes, quelques invocations. Finalement je suis tombé sur autre chose.

Jim tourna le livre ouvert en direction de John. La page, très ancienne, été couverte d'une écriture gothique très difficile à lire, sans doute tracée à la plume.

- C'est illisible. Dit le père Winchester.

- J'ai passé des heures dessus pour tout traduire.

- Qu'est ce que ça raconte ?

- Ca explique comment un démon peut gouverner les âmes sombres.

- Pardon ?

- Oui, ça parle beaucoup par métaphores, je travaille encore à essayer de comprendre l'ensemble mais ce que j'ai pu décrypter jusque là concerne Sammy.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ! Ce bouquin date de plusieurs siècles ! hurla John.

- Il est écrit qu'un démon devra corrompre les âmes pures pour les changer en soldats de l'ombre. Ce qui est arrivé à Mary est décrit dans ce livre John. A l'anniversaire du sixième mois d'un enfant, le démon lui rend visite pour mêler son sang au sien. Ca parle aussi du feu purificateur. L'enfant va grandir et développer des facultés, on ne sait pas exactement lesquelles mais son destin sera de servir le dessein du démon. C'est là que ça devient compliqué. Je n'arrive pas à obtenir une traduction qui ait vraiment un sens, c'est trop métaphorique. Ce dont je suis sûr c'est qu'il s'agit d'une guerre et que l'enfant sera amené à se retourner contre son camp, celui des humains, pour servir au côté des « âmes sombres ». Je ne sais pas encore ce que c'est.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu essayes de dire ? Que Sammy va devenir un monstre au service de cette pourriture de démon ? Jim ! c'est ridicule !

- Je sais ce que tu dois penser John, c'est impossible. J'ai pensé la même chose au début mais tous les indices concordent. Il est écrit dans le livre qu'il n'y aura pas qu'un seul enfant mais plusieurs. Elkins à vérifié, plusieurs enfants de six mois tout juste ont vu leur mère mourir accrochée au plafond en 1983. Ils seraient 5 pour l'instant mais il est possible qu'il y en ait d'autres. Le livre parle aussi du virus, les enfants choisis par le démon seront immunisés. Nous nous doutions qu'il essaierait de le tester un jour ou l'autre.

- Non…

John murmurait en secouant la tête comme si il essayait de chasser tout ça. Elkins pris la parole.

- Je ne voulais pas y croire non plus, pas plus que Bobby, mais comme tu l'as dit toi même, on ne croit pas aux coïncidences. Il y a trop d'indices John. L'année dernière j'ai exorcisé un démon. Dans les hurlements et les babillages j'ai entendu quelque chose qui m'a surpris. Quelque chose à propos d'une guerre, à propos d'enfants, à propos d'un démon aux yeux jaunes. On ne peut plus nier l'évidence.

- Pourquoi est ce que vous ne m'avez pas parlé de ça ? C'était plus un hurlement qu'une question.

- Parce qu'on ne voulait pas que tu ai ce choix à faire. Répondit simplement Jim.

- De quel choix tu parles ?

Jim et Bobby osaient à peine regarder John mais Elkins ne se démonta pas, il regarda son ami dans les yeux :

- Qu'on le veuille ou non John, Sammy est destiné à devenir une de ces choses. Nous ferons tout pour l'empêcher, absolument tout. Mais si nous n'y arrivons pas, il faudra faire un choix. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser Sam mener une guerre contre nous au côté d'un démon.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Nous devrons le tuer.

* * *

**_To be continued _**


	16. Epilogue

_Vraiment désolée pour l'attente, surtout qu'il ne restait pas grand chose pour finir l'histoire ! Mon ordi à cramé j'ai perdu pas mal de données… Voici donc le dernier chapitre !  
Je prépare une autre histoire, toujours présérie (j'aime trop torturer John psychologiquement !)_

_Merci à tous !_

* * *

Un coup de massue. Voilà ce qu'avait ressentit John. Il était trop assommé pour ressentir de la tristesse ou même de la colère. Rien d'autre qu'un grand vide.

C'était il y a un mois déjà. Toute cette histoire. Un mois que John avait appris le « secret » que gardaient Bobby, Jim et Elkins. Les trois chasseurs lui avaient révélé qu'ils avaient découvert depuis longtemps le plan machiavélique du démon aux yeux jaunes mais ils ne lui avaient rien dit. En d'autres circonstances, il les auraient tués pour ça. Mais là, c'étaient différent. Ils avaient tous mentis pour épargner à John la douleur de savoir ce qui pourrait arriver à Sam. La douleur du choix qui s'imposerait à lui un jour. Laisser Sammy devenir un monstre ou le tuer ?

Un père ne devrait jamais avoir à se demander quand est ce qu'il devrait ôter la vie de son fils. C'était une torture quotidienne et pour ça John avait pardonné à Jim, Bobby et Elkins.

Il ne ressentait plus rien d'autre qu'un grand vide depuis l'annonce de la nouvelle. Il aurait voulu disparaître, prendre Sam et Dean sous le bras et s'envoler loin, très loin, sur une autre planète, une autre galaxie.

Pour l'instant ils étaient encore sur terre, sur les sièges usé de l'Impala en route pour un ailleurs qui n'existerait jamais.

Derrière le volant, qu'il tenait serré entre ses poings, John ruminait ses sombres pensées quand il fut interrompu par un hurlement

- Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!

Un coup d'œil dans le retro et John pu apercevoir le jeune Sam en mode « yeux de chien battus »

- Quoi ?

- Dean dit que je suis une fille !

- En tout cas un garçon n'irait pas se plaindre à papa toute les deux minutes ! lança Dean avec un sourire moqueur

- Pauvre con pestiféré! rétorqua Sam très fier de sa dernière trouvaille.

- Sam ! le ton de John était net et sans bavure, pas d'insultes de ce genre entre ses fils. La tête de Sam et les yeux meurtriers qu'il dirigeaient vers son frère trahissait sa colère mais il n'osa rien dire de plus.

- Haha mon pauvre petit Sammy, les insultes sont le dernier refuge des abrutis… et des fillettes ! rétorqua Dean avec un sourire qui faisait trois fois le tour de sa tête.

- Le dernier refuge des abrutis et des fillettes ? interrogea John

- Exactement.

- Hum… je me demande bien qui à pu apprendre toutes ces fameuses insultes à Sam… un abruti ou une fillette ? Demanda John à Dean avec un regard qui voulait clairement dire _« je t'ai bien eu_ ».

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer mais se ravisa quand il constata qu'il avait perdu cette manche. Le langage très coloré de Sammy était définitivement son œuvre. Il se contenta de pousser un soupir lourd de sens et de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine pour râler en silence.

Quelques heures plus tard la voiture s'arrêta sur le parking d'un restoroute après que Dean se soit plaint une bonne centaine de fois de la « sous nutrition » dont il était victime depuis la peste. Bobby avait conseillé d'y aller lentement sur la bouffe, comme sur tout d'ailleurs, pendant quelques temps. Ca faisait plus d'un mois maintenant, mais John restait prudent et y voyait une bonne occasion d'essayer de modifier les pitoyables habitudes alimentaires de son fils.

Au moment où les 3 chasseurs se dirigeaient vers l'intérieur du restaurant John surpris une conversation à voix basse entre ses fils.

- euh… Dean…

- Hum ?

- Je voulais pas vraiment dire ça... enfin, je ne le pense pas vraiment

- Quoi ?

- Pauvre con pestiféré…

Bien qu'il lui ait tourné le dos car il marchait devant lui John pu presque voir le sourire se dessiner sur la bouche de son aîné.

- Je sais Sammy

John ne put s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi. Comment quelqu'un comme Sam pourrait-il un jour devenir mauvais ? Ca n'arrivera pas.

Au moment où ils entrèrent dans le restaurant, il entendit Dean chuchoter

- T'es vraiment une fille…

Bizarrement Sam ne répondit pas, il n'appela pas son père à la rescousse et John pu le voir sourire du coin de l'œil. Dean le tapa doucement sur la tête en souriant.

Non. Le démon ne séparera jamais ces deux là. Tant que John ou Dean seront en vie, ça n'arrivera pas, jamais. Cette simple pensée suffisait à lui réchauffer le cœur.

**THE END**


End file.
